Forbidden Love
by Joker's Angel
Summary: France September,1701. Alice is a poor dance while shun is the son of a welathy family. Shun is entranced by her beauty and dancing,alice is attracted to him in a special way. They meet and...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! I would like to thank Unyielding Wish for helping me write and edit this story without Unyielding Wish Icould not have written this. Thank you.

Alice peeked from behind the velvet curtain, her burgundy eyes scanning the crowd. There were few faces that she knew. Beside her, a silver-haired girl and a bluenette giggled excitedly.

"I can't believe it," the bluenette whispered to the silver-haired. "My first dance in the coryphée."

"It's my first, too, Runo," replied the other girl. She muffled a few girlish squeaks of laughter with her hand, and joined Alice. Taking no notice of the redhead beside her, she pointed out to the audience, identifying a young blonde man. Alice mildly stepped aside and allowed the bluenette - Runo - to get a full, clear view.

"See him?" whispered she. "His name is Billy. I've been watching him from a distance for a while now."

"Oh, Julie, everyone knows you're in love with him." Runo looked again out to the crowd. "do you see that brown-haired man in the first row?"

"Who, Dan? He's one of Billy's customers."

"So you spy on him every day!"

"I do not!"

"I do!"

Alice sighed and let the curtain fall back into place. Julie and Runo looked at her for a moment, both in dismay, before Julie shrugged and enveloped Runo in another gaggle of excited chatter. Alice looked out to the crowd. Was there anyone she knew? No... Not so far at least. Then her eyes caught on a raven-haired young man sitting near Dan, his piercing amber eyes fixed on the stage as if willing the show to start. He somehow seemed to sense Alice; his gaze caught found herself blushing, and she quickly looked away.  
"Girls!"A voice boomed causing the three girls to jump. They turned around to face a plump red faced woman-in other words, it was their boss, named Akane which in turn meant ''brilliant red''. There was a good reason so, because her hair was crimson, and her face often flushed that exact color  
"Yes?"they squeaked.  
"The show's about to start remember, you smile, you dance, and then you bow. Got it?" Akane demanded  
They nodded their small heads. Just then the curtains began to part. Alice,Julie,and runo put on fake smiles and began to dance into the stage as the music began.

"Look at the bluenette,"dan whispered to a silent shun.  
"What?"Shun asked, not really paying attention to Dan. His mind kept drifting to a certain red headed girl. Her eyes were a captivating color; they were a dark choclate full of secrets, secrets that he wished to know. Her face was snow white-putting the snow to shame, her luscious pink pouting mouth look temp-. Wait a minute! He had barely even seen her! She was just a girl, like the many others he'd see roaming on the streets begging for food. He shouldn't even be thinking like that!

"or am I right?"dan asked,he had been to busy thinking about the red head to even notice dan rambling on and on about a bluenette.  
"uh sure."shun said,he wasn't in the mood to hear dan repeat everthing over again. God only knew how much dan could talk for hours non stop.  
The lights dimmed and three girls apeared on stage. One had ginger red hair, another had silver hair and the last one had blue hair. They had smiles and their dancing was very beautiful. The red head was graceful and very flexible it seemed. The other girls weren't quite so good at dancing; they stumbled a bit. 'They must be new to the coryphée,' Shun thought, but his mind was elsewhere-taking in the details of the redhead. To put it in a nutshell, even he, a dance critic, believed her dancing was flawless. She looked like an angel, but he refused to admit to himself he'd been entranced by her.

The curtains closed up and the girls ran of the stage and into their dressing rooms. They had fifteen minutes to change into normal clothes-Runo's was a simple brown dress that gathered very tightly at the waist. Julie's was even grander, while Alice only had an ordinary white frock that was commonly shared among the peasants.  
After the show it was always the same for Alice; monotonous. You would dance, you would finish, then after the show you would go home,running if you didn't want to be caught by anybody who had seen the show.

AT THE STREETS.  
It was chilly, and Alice slung her bag over her shoulder, running home. She didn't want anyone who was at the Opéra to notice that she was one of the girls who had danced on stage. It would be quite embarrassing. Alice went as fast as how her rather small child feet would carry her.

Soon towering over her was a grand apartment.  
Alice earned enough money to pay the landlady, Fabia, by dancing in the coryphée. She lived alone, an orphaned child of two loving parents. Her grandfather had died in poverty just a few months ago. Alice was just about to ring the doorbell to call Fabia down to unlock and open the door when she felt a warm hand atop her shoulder.

'This couldn't be.'

Topaz eyes bore straight into her. Surely this was not...?

But it was. The man she'd seen at the Opéra. Alice felt her face flush with shame, and keeping her head down, she was ready for what he had to say.

"I only wanted to congradulate you on your dancing, that is all," he uttered simply, and left.  
Yesterday 7:28AM

Alice was sitting on a chair in the living room, face flushed. Unsteady breathing filled the silent apartment aside from the crackling fireplace.

'No, no it was all a dream,you must have been hallucinating. Yes! You were hallucinating; that explains everything!' she told herself over and over again, but in the end it was no use. It wasn't any hallucination. It was the boy. His beautiful amber eyes, handsome face and features were imprinted in her mind like fresh in on a piece of rice paper.

'Such beautiful eyes,' she admitted thoughtfully, then quickly righted herself. 'No! This is wrong he is of high class and I'm a... I'm a nobody. Just a peasant longing for money.'' She whispered the last part as a few tears rolled down her rosy, porcelain cheeks.

A few minutes later, once her tears were dry, Alice looked up at the clock. It was an imitation of the Big Ben she'd heard of in England, and Fabia had had quite some money to buy it. Ten twenty-one, the clock read. Alice didn't notice how tired she was mentally and physically. She didn't bother to eat anything, much less change into a night gown; she dragged herself to her small room and collapsed on her bed, dead to the world outside as vivid images of the boy waltzed into her head.

_  
SHUN'S HOUSE.  
Shun looked around. He could see grass and a cherry blossom tree, its branches whispering to themselves as the wind swept through the blossoms. Some of the fragile flowers dropped gracefully to the ground, landing softly on the ground. Its sound was muffled by the grass.  
"Shun! Shun!" a girl shouted, brown and red curls whipping from behind her. Her arms reached out to him as she ran to him but she never reached him.  
His gaze snapped torwards her."Who are you?" he asked.  
The girl simply giggled and stopped running. "Shun!" she said again as a smile spread on her powdery face.  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
The girl ignored his question. "Wake up," she meerly said.

"What?"

"wake up your dreaming," she said and giggled again. A strong wind blew and she started turning into golden dust. Only a few moments passed before she blew away.

There was nothing left.

Confused, Shun looked around, but only a pained scream was the answer.

~:~;~:~;~:~

Shun threw back the covers, sweat trickling down his face. 'Why her? Of all the girls why must it be her?' he asked himself in frustration. Shun couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but there was also something else, but he didn't know what. His eyes softened a bit. 'At least she didn't do anything wrong.'

"Arg," he muttered, "it was just a dream, just a dream. Nothing real, nothing worth giving a thought about..." Shun closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

MORNING  
Sunlight streamed into a room a young girl's room; to be more precise, she groaned when sunlight hit her face. She pulled up her covers to her face, protecting it from the sun's glare. A couple of more minutes she sat up.  
Alice jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen and looked up at the mini Big Ben clock. 'Eight forty-eight...' Her eyes widened. Today was market day-this day, the market would open up at Five in the morning and end at Ten in the morning. 'Oh no I'm going to be late!' she thought running to the bathroom to comb her unruly hair. After Alice tamed her hair to some point, she ran to her room to change into something nice, and looked around for some money to put into her purse.

Alice grabbed her basket and dashed to the market, almost running a little boy over.  
"I'm sorry!" she apologized. The little boy grinned at her. Alice smiled back and then continued to run.  
When she got there, there wasn't much food left; only a few loaves of bread and slices of cheese and ham were left lingering on the market platforms. Alice bought the ones that looked edible.

After her shopping was finished Alice walked toward a book shop...when she bumped into someone, someone very familiar. She looked up.  
"You!" they both whispered. Alice's face heated up.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized. He smiled out of amusement.  
"No I'm the one who should be sorry; I wasn't really paying attention, I was heading for the book shop," he said, offering his hand to her. "Would you like me to escort you?" Shun offered.  
"Funny, I was also heading for the book shop." A small giggle escaped her beautiful rosy mouth; Alice ignored Shun's suggestion. He looked at her lips. They look tempting enough to make his eyes drawn to their luster.

'How would it be like to kiss her?' he asked himself, then mentally kicked himself. 'You idiot. Of course I can't marry her.'

'This is wrong,' Alice thought at the same time, but instead she said, "I don't mind." She smiled and took his arm. 'Such a gentleman.' They entered the Book Shop.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
Alice came out followed by Shun, who was carrying about three books he insisted he buy for her. Of course, she had refused, but he kept saying it until she finally agreed. She walked to her apartment, while Shun followed her.  
"Would you like to come in?" Alice asked, but she was thinking to herself, 'Will Fabia like that?'  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No you wouldn't be," she said.

"What about your parents? I don't think they would aprove of a boy coming in their apartments esspecially if they are not courting."

"I'm an orphan so I take care of myself. They died when I was a baby. Besides, I'm sure that they'll approve of you even if we aren't courting," she explained and started climbing the stairs. Alice opened the door and entered, as well as shun. He set down the books on the table.

Well that's it. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can Schools coming up and iv'e been pretty busy. I would like to thank Unyielding Wish for all the help and for coming up with theidea and helping me edit. Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU TO EVERONE THAT REVIEWED! I do not own bakugan ! Thank you ~Unyielding Wish for helping me with this story :) plz keep reviweing oh and guest keep the comments to your self i can write whatever the bloddy i want got it? I am not a fabia and shun fan so i dont really care if you like that couple sorry. And here's the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice frowned and scrubbed harder but the stubborn stain would not go away without a fight, a fight she would refuse to lose. Her knees were beginning to hurt from the hard concrete.

Today was laundry day, a day which she dreaded but at least it helped her earn a little extra money. At the end of the month Fabia would knock at her door precisely at eight-thirty a.m. in the morning with a precariously-filled basket balanced on her hip with one hand while the other knocked on the wooden door.

Fabia would pay her at least thirty dollars to do a basket of laundry for her, which Alice always accepted graciously.

A few droplets of water landed on the dry cracked top of the roof, where everyone did their laundry. The brown of the roof-...All of a sudden a smile appeared on her face, as she remembered two honey glazed eyes, and she began to hum a song that would always play in her mind. The song that had played the instant her gaze snapped right into his.

"Alice dear are you alright?" asked a voice. Snapping her out of her thoughts, said girl turned her head turned slightly to see who was talking to her.

"Alice? Are you alright?" an elderly woman repeated kindly.

"Oh yes! Sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry Mrs. Brown," Alice apologized while looking down, blushing. She was glad that her curls shielded her face.

Mrs. Brown was a plump, pretty woman of about sixty years old. Her silvery hair was almost drawn back into a bun at the nape of her neck, pins and wooden combs stuck into it to make it stay there. Round glasses perched on her nose; her wrinkled hands showed her work when it came to laundry. She now smiled; "Oh it's quite all right, but is something the matter? You look to be love struck."

Alice blushed again and looked up at her. "What? No of course not," she said. Mrs. Brown merely smiled and walked away. Alice blushed again and looked up at her. "What? No of course not," she said. Mrs. Brown merely smiled and walked away. "Why? Do I look like I'm in love?"she muttered to her self and continued to scrub away at the shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Sweat formed around Alice's petite face but they stubbornly refused to fall. Alice's wet, slightly puny hand swiped at the droplets, wiping them off completely. She had just finished washing the cloths which were now currently drying on the cloth line on the roof tied with pins. The sun was out and it was a bit too warm for Alice to handle.  
She walked down to her apartment and surprisingly there was a package waiting for her at the door. It was wrapped in fine paper; looking to be a small box, as big as a shoe box. She bent down and slowly, ever so slowly, picked it up with her delicate slender fingers and examined the box, as if would explode all over her face.  
There was no card that said for whom it was addressed to neither a return address. She frowned, perhaps this was all a quip, PERHAPS, she didn't know quite for sure.  
Alice opened the door, the package tucked safely under her arm. She set down the object on her wooden table and looked it over a few times before finally deciding to open it. Carefully she cut the paper off with a kitchen knife, and peered inside and there indeed was a box. She put the paper aside and opened the box. Inside was something cloth-like and very soft. She gasped. Silk! It was silk and by the looks of it a very expensive kind.

She took it out and her face beamed with admiration it was a gown! A beautiful green/emerald silk gown. She smiled er from ear but then suddenly reality snapped her back. 'No this couln't be for me'she thought.

'Perhaps somebody got confused on who to give it to.'she placed the gown back into it's box,wrapped the paper back on and placed the box back outside her door. She sighed and closed her door and trudged to her room,she went to her batroom and started to heat up some water to take a nice bath. She slipped of her dress and sank into the wooden bath,sighing with pleasure as the warm water touched her skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of being took the soap bar that sat on the side and polished her skin with it and then her hair,after a while she got out and dried her self up with an old brown tattered towel.

"I wonder what he's doing right now."she wondered out loud and instantly regretted it.' QUIT HAVING THESE THOUGHTS ALICE!' she mentally scolded her self 'He is not for you eveentually he will forget about you and get married with a woman of high class just like him...he doesn't even bother to learn your name much less talk to you much.'her mind told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT SHUN'S HOUSE (MANSION)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Shun sat on his bed, a headache's song snapping his mind. He had just arrived home with his grandfather and mother. His mother and grandfather had educated him on who he should see when he was older and that when he was twenty he would have to get married with a woman of high class and to spread the Kazami name, to somewhere far as perhaps Russia, China, or even Japan. Throughout the entire lecture his mind had kept wandering to the orange haired beauty, thus not bothering to answer his grandfather who had kept saying "PAY ATTENTION boy!"

"I wonder what she's doing?" he wondered out loud and then mentally smacked himself. 'Stop thinking about her, you listless bum! It's not good to be thinking about the girl everyday,' he said to himself. 'And besides, you're of high class and she's of low. You can't. It's not allowed.'he sighed again'it's forbidden.' and then his mind wandered to the dress. 'I hope she liked it,it wasn't very easy to sneak money out.' then quickly he wondered if the dress evern fit her. 'Idiot!'.

"SHUN! GET DOWN HERE!" Said young man heard his grandfather bellow this from the drawing room.

"Coming," he mumbled numbly.

He walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the drawing room where he saw his grandfather and his mother, Shiori, sitting on the soft and expensive couch drinking tea, the good kind of tea.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have a seat," Shiori said, gesturing toward the chair across from her. Shun sat, not knowing what to do.

Shun's grandfather jumped in before Shiori could get a word out. "First of all you strange grandson you're going to be eighteen soon and we want you to get married as soon as possible because we're awesome and we've already made a list of names and in one month we shall view each of the women and you're going to be quick and you get to pick which one suits your needs and then you can make a baby for all I care," his grandfather rambled in a rush.

Shun went still and he swore his heart stopped beating. 'ME GET MARRIED?! WITH SOMEBODY I DON'T EVEN KNOW?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' his mind screamed but instead he said softly, "I see," and pretended to think about it for a while. Shun certainly did need to. "May I go out? I want to go see Daniel and Marucho." That was a lie, as Shun really needed some time on his own, but his grandfather would never permit that. His grandfather claimed that that action made Shun seem like a madman, and thus is forbidden in families with high reputation.

"Of course do you need some money?"his grandfather inquired.

"Um may I?"

"Yes." Shun's grandfather went over to the book case and retrieved a small pouchful of gold coins. "An heir with a high reputation should not be wandering around without more than fifty gold coins! This should be enough."

"Yes thank you grandfather." Shun bowed his head and kissed his mother's cheeks before leaving, he didn't bother to change.

As it turned out, Marucho and Dan were both out on a trip to some kind of Kingdom with some girls named Jilie or Runo? No it was Runo and Julie. Shun remembered faintly that Dan was pointing to the bluenette during a performance in the Opéra. That was Runo, right? And the silver-haired must be Julie. How great it seemed to be simply a commoner with more-than-average money.

Shun was about to go back home, when he realized he was passing a florist's shop. Some freshly cut red rose were sitting on the windowsill. Shun went over and pressed himself against the glass, and had a sudden vision of Alice.

'I know where she lives, anyway.'

Shun darted into the shop and ordered a large bouquet of forget-me-nots and roses be delivered to Alice's doorstep. "And mark the card of the sender as 'Anonymous.' She doesn't need to know who I am." he told the florist who nodded as he copied down the order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There wasn't ale and shuin this chapter w be in the next I promise!

Shun:"..."

Alice:0_0

me:wel i dont own bakugan


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I DONT OWN BAKUGAN! Thank you unyielding wish for helping me !without you there would be no story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You will not be performing here for tonight," Akane boomed at the girls.

"Then when will we be performing?" Alice mumbled to herself, gazing around. She wanted to ask out loud, but she didn't because that would be like asking for a whipping.

"Then where are we going to be performing then?" Daisy asked; she was a new girl and quite mean. She was very vain, she had blonde hair, ice cold eyes and the most horrible attitude. Her parents were extremly rich and enrolled her into dancing because she begged them, as she was trying to charm a young man. Akane didn't dare to even yell at her unless she wanted to lose her job.

"We will be performing at the Opéra," Akane answered lamely.

"But why?" Daisy whined.

'She's so spoiled,' thought Alice, and instantly felt guilty. 'You shouldn't judge people by their covers; the lord doesn't like that.'

"Because they have offered us more money and you do know how many people like the opera, don't you?" Akane mumbled.

"A lot," Alice said.

Daisy snickered behind her hand. "That question wasn't for answering. Oh well, a lot of people like the opera, Miss French."

"It's Akane, but very good answer. Now, girls, go put on your dresses and start practicing, after practice we will be heading over to the opera, do a few rounds for a bit and then we do the show," Akane barked, pointing to the dressing room. Of course she wasn't going to let Daisy get her mojo down. Why should she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun looked at the paper. "There will be dancing at the Opéra," it read in bold letters. He scanned the paper with his clever amber eyes but it didn't say the time. 'Why not the time?' He got up and pulled on his coat, mystified. He loved the Opéra, but he needed to ask someone about this. Outside, Shun looked around for someone else who was going to the same place as he.

"TICKETS GET YOUR TICKETS!" a man bellowed at the end of the street snapping Shun's attention. The man frantically waved the shining silver tickets in the air like a white flag of surrender at war, which was an action slightly amusing to Shun. He walked over to the man.

"How much are the tickets?" he asked.

The man eyed him warily. "Five gold coins, governor," he answered rather flatly. Shun had certainly looked rich to him. As he didn't know much about the political affairs, he just guessed that this well-dressed young man was the new governor of Paris. And as he had obtained the tickets by force, he was determined to get his share of pay back. The one that he stole the tickets for refused to accept them, due to some unknown reason. In which case, the man raised the price quite high.

That was why the price surprised Shun, but then again, the opera was rather expensive. "Here." Shun took out six gold coins and pressed them into the palm of the man's hand.

"Five golds sir," the man repeated, his eyes wide at the riches.

"I know but keep the last one; your family probably needs it more than I do," Shun replied. He stood there, waiting for his tickets from the haggard man.

"Thank you sir," the man said emotionlessly, but inside he was jumping with joy. He handed the tickets to Shun; "These are all yours," he shouted joyfully over his shoulder as he ran to tell the good fortune to his wife and children.

"WAIT!" Shun cried out, chasing after him. "What time does the show start?"

The man stopped with a screech and panted to catch his breath. "I believe it's in about an hour and a half."

"Thank you, have a good day," and left putting the ticket in his coat's pocket. Shun walked home silently and up to his room. He rang a bell and a older, but beautiful young woman who appeared to be around eighteen answered the door. She was the scullery maid, who had been recently hired by Shun's eccentric grandfather, but was allowed to do more important things other than the usual duties of a scullery maid allowed.

"Yes sir?" she squeaked, still not used to this family's grandeur.

"Please prepare me a bath and some fresh clothes." Shun stepped past her into the house.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The young woman scrambled to fetch some hot water. Shun arrived at the couch and sat down heavily, yawning lazily and staring at the ticket that would allow access to see her.

'I wonder what her name is,' he wondered. 'It has been a while since I've seen her. I wonder if she liked the flowers.'

''Sir, the your bath is prepared." The woman came back, her cheeks flushed with the simple pleasure of doing something more than she was usually for. Wiping her hands on her apron, she inquired respectfully: "Would you like me to bathe you?"

"No, thank you. I can tend to that; you are excused." The maid dropped a curtsy and hurried away.

Shun walked to his bathroom chamber, undressed and sank into the steamy water. The warmth of it soothed his skin, and it shriveled due to soaking up the water. It was a wooden tub, and was harsh on his back, as it was often rubbed raw by the friction of wood to skin, but Shun normally didn't care much. He closed his eyes and let his muscles relax, letting the thoughts float away like the water, into the air humid with fog and dew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girls! Hurry up with your paint!" snapped Akane.

Alice sighed. 'I hate putting on makeup...sure I'm not exactly attractive but I just hate covering my face with paint.' She trudged to the mirror covered walls where there was always a seat or a stool. She powdered her face first, then took out red paint from a little cup board and a tiny brush and slowly dipped it in the red rose paint. She carefuly aplied it on her lips, then dusted her cheeks with powder. Then she took black paint and traced her eye brows lightly; she was a redhead and black wasn't suited for this. Alice glanced at the mirror and mentally groaned. 'I look hideous!' her mind screamed.

"Alice hurry up your taking to long," Daisy grumbled.

Alice got up and walked away from Daisy, but couldn't help sneaking a look at the more beautiful, older girl. Daisy took a while to apply everything on and by the time she finished Alice wanted to burst into a fit of giggles. Daisy's lips were smeared red looking like a crooked line, her powdered face was uneven showing some of her skin and her eye brows were connected together.

The girls saw but politely smiled at Daisy. Dasiy smiled at them. "How do I look like?" she asked.

Alice would probably be dying of laughter but instead kept her mouth shut. No body dared say anything to daisy even Akane.

"Were you looking at the mirror?" Alice finally mumbled, keeping her eyes downcast.

Daisy frowned, shooting a glare in Alice's way. "I never use a mirror. Well, I suppose- EEKKKK!" she shrieked, seeing her ugly self. Then she quickly ran, calling for Akane, who came in looking rather bewildered. The older lady's lips twitched when she saw Daisy, but nonetheless helped Daisy apply her makeup. Thus, after this, Daisy looked much better than the rest of the girls.

The lights dimmed,the girls positioned them selfs and when the curtain rose they began to dance to unfamiler music and to a new rouitne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun watched Alice dance and saw another girl with blonde hair. When that blonde girl caught Shun's eye, she and batted her eye lashes at him subtly. He felt his heart race a beat, but it calmed down just as quickly. 'She's flirting. Not as good as Alice, anyway; she's an amateur.' Yet that girl danced with grace, and Shun had to admit that while she wasn't as good as Alice, she had much skill.

The show ended an hour later. It was a lot more longer, Shun noted, but he didn't mind watching Alice and the other beauty.

He watched as Alice and the other blonde girl curtsied and left the stage. He saw people heading for the exit and he waited patiently until they were all gone. He sneaked off to backstage, where all the girls were, and saw a red faced woman scowling at the the dancers. He walked up to the woman and politely tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she snarled, whirling around to look at him. Her eyes looked him over before she caught the sight of rich silk. "What?" she repeated but in a much kinder tone although inside she was excited. Maybe he wanted to court her!

"Uh..." Shun coughed and revised. "May I please speak to her?" he asked, pointing a finger at a Alice.

"Who, Alice?" she asked, feeling slightly hurt but then more hate for the dancer.

"Yes, may I speak to her privately?"

"Alright. ALICE, YOU GET OVER HERE!" the woman yelled. All of the girls looked up, and said girl bashfully picked herself off the ground. Embarrassed at all of the sudden attention, Alice kept her eyes downcast, not bothering to even gaze at the face of the young man before her.

"Yes Akane?" Alice squeaked. 'This had better not be something bad...'

"This gentleman wants to speak to you."

Alice glanced at him, and this was the first time that Shun noticed there was a fresh red mark on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Shun asked, feeling a bit confused and mostly angry. That mark was usually how married men slapped or kicked their wives. Was she married already? But a dancer couldn't be married...

"Oh, um, Daisy accidentally kicked me.'' Alice was lying through her teeth and she knew it. Daisy didn't accidentally kick her; she DID kick her purposefully, but knowing Daisy, she would have done it all the more painfully if Alice told the truth to Shun (who might get involved; that would be bad). And Alice didn't want any injuries.

"Really? Daisy has never been that kind of careless girl- she really is sweet," Akane said weakly. She had seen Daisy hurt others mentally and physically, but didn't want to lose her job.

"Daisy, hmm? A nice girl, kicking someone?" Shun murmured. The slightest expression of alarm crossed Akane's face. If this rich man knew, whoever he was...

"She really is a nice person," Akane insisted. "She is...simply...a bit...her grasp on her feelings are loose and often she acts them out. If she kicked Alice, even if carelessly, kind sir, you see that she /must/ have done it on purpose, or maybe her foot slipped while she was dancing."

"Alice I need to speak to you. If you'll excuse us," Shun simply said to Akane, who took the message to leave. Akane could only pray that she would still be having her job after this.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Well you see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Bwahahahhaha cliff hanger well sort of anyways read the next chapter to find out!

Dan:It's about alice go

Me::*slaps hand over dan's mouth* SHUSH!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Thank you so much for the reviews keep em coming please

Shun:Why do I have to be dressed in F**** robes?

Alice:SHUN WATCH YOUR LAUNGUAGE!

Me:Good lord Anywas heres a new chapter Thank you unyielding wish for your help! I do not own bakugan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice watched the woman and men dancing, singing and being carefree, and suddenly felt conspicuous. 'What am I doing here? I don't belong!' she thought to herself. She looked down at her dress- her beautiful dress.

*Flashback*

"Alice- I- um well, I have this party to attend to tommorow and I need someone to go with me ... I was hoping that you would accept my invitaion as to be my um date..."

Alice felt blood rushing up to her cheeks. "But, Shun...," she objected.

"I didn't have anyone else..." Shun's brow crinkled.

"Daisy could," but it was obvious to both of them that Alice didn't want Shun to say that he'd be asking Daisy.

"She doesn't seem like the type who would like something like this, Alice."

"...Alright. But I don't have anything to wear, and my gowns aren't exactly fit for a ball. Besides, people can tell by my calloused hands that I'm a commoner," she explained, her face flushed with shame.

"We can use gloves to cover up your hands, and I can hire a hairdresser to make your locks smooth as silk, as if you've lived a lavish life since you've been born, but..." Shun frowned slightly. "You didn't receive the dress? I thought I left it at your door," he said as confusion filled his beautiful face.

"W-wait! it was you who gave me that dress?" Alice gasped.

Now it was Shun's turn to blush. "Yes," he answered.

"But then...That...That just makes it all the more valuable!" She was about to run back and fetch the dress, but Shun stopped her.

"See here, Alice, it doesn't matter about the dress. Nothing. Most of the richer folks won't spare you another glance if you learn how to speak like them. I can teach you if you want."

"B-but that'd be too much!"

"Alice," Shun reproved.

"A-alright." she finnally agreed.

"Good I shall pick you up at around four in the evening. I will be bringing the hairdresser along with me and someone to make sure you dress properly...oh never mind, I'll just send a carriage to bring you to my house: I will have every thing prepared," Shun said dominantly.

"Er thank you very much." Alice felt like hugging him in relief, but she didn't dare.

"Oh it's hardly a problem- and please bring the dress;" and he paused and looked at her. "Please do not mention this to anyone. No, I am not ashamed of you, but I don't want you to get harassed."

"H-harassed?"

"Hmm yes, women can be especially vicious if they are jealous," he explained

Alice nodded her head in agreement. She had seen some cases like that where women, cruel, ugly, or beautiful, harassed each other, each thinking falsely that they were the right choice for the man they loved. Besides, Daisy was a pretty good example, although she didn't snub anyone like that...yet.

"Alright. Tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow. Alice do you have the time?" Shun asked anxiously.

"I can check," she offered, and ran over to the center of the stage and looked up. There was a clock at the very top. She craned her neck and saw the time, and hurried back. "Around eight."

"It's late. I can walk you home," Shun said sympathetically.

Alice shook her head. "No thank you; I don't want to be a burden."  
"You're no burden," Shun said, his tone dead serious.

"Still, I don't want to. See you, Shun." Alice gave him a pained smile before hurrying away. She didn't want him to think that she was one of those weak ladies who couldn't support themselves. 'Just you wait and see, Shun,' she thought stoutly. 'Just you wait and see.'

*End Flashback*

Now those thoughts came to her distantly, and Alice had to admit, they were a bit folly.

'You don't belong here and you never will, you stupid girl!' her mind mocked her. Alice felt like running out of the room, into her apartment and never show her face again.

Shun seemed to read or feel her thoughts, for he gently grabbed her wrist with his hand. "You're fine," he murmured into her ear.

"I don't belong here," she whispered.

"Ah, but you do, you're the most beautiful woman here in this room," he assured her. His hand gestured around the room. Several men looked at her, some cockily and some with a passionate glint in their eyes, but Shun shot them an icy glare.

"No, I'm not." She was simply a coarse townsfolk in disguise. Many others were so much finer. Women had their hair done in pompadours, stuck fruit and feathers in them - the crazier the better. And how they danced! It wasn't how she danced in the opera house. They waltzed over the glossy floor, but never did they do a high kick of the legs. Alice was fairly mystified.

"Alice." Presently, Shun lifted Alice's chin and he looked her in his beautiful honey-colored orbs, snapping her back to reality. "I'm not lying."

"Then you're being flattering, kind sir," she said, smiling weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flattering? But Alice truly is beautiful! Shun scrambled for a response to reply with.

"Oh, if you would believe I'm flattering, let me tell you this: I never flatter just anyone. Come along they are going to be serving supper, then dessert and finally there will be actual dancing."

"B-ballroom dancing?"

"Why, of course."

"I-I...I know this sounds silly considering that I am a dancer but I have absolutely no clue how to waltz," she said in a low voice.

"Then I'll teach you," Shun said firmly. "Of course, it's very easy; I'll teach you after dessert. Just watch how all the other couples waltz, and then we'll do it ourselves. Fair?"

"Fair," Alice said softly and Shun led her to the table.  
Shun led her to the table and pulled out the chair. Alice took a tentative seat.

"Shun dear, who is this lovely young lady?" a familiar woman's voice asked. Shun whirled around.

"Oh, mother, this is my lady friend; Alice, this is my mother Shiori."

Alice shyly bowed her head, a light dusting of pink barely noticable on her cheeks. "Hello ma'am. I'm Alice."

The woman was startingly beautiful: her cheeks were smooth, a small mouth, purple-black hair, green eyes and a beautiful figure.

"Hello dear, it's wonderful to see that Shun has a lady friend. He's never been particularly interested in women; are you going to give me grandchildren soon Shun?" she asked, smiling.

Shun turned a bright red and Alice's cheeks tinted a darker shade.

"Mother! She is only my friend," he insisted.

"I see."the womans eyes twinkled mischievously. "Time will only tell."she sang out happily. She sat next to alice,Alice was in the middle,shun sat on her right side and Shiori on her left.I see." The woman's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Time will only tell." She took a delicate seat next to Alice; Alice in the middle, Shun on her right side and Shiori on the other.

Servants began to flood the dining room, bringing out delicious looking delicacies. There was roasted duck, beef, turkey, soup, fish, potatoes, French baguettes made only by the best and most experienced hands, picked plum, chicken feet, fruits, and much, much more.

'And this is only the first course?' Alice screamed to herself in panic. 'How am I supposed to eat this stuff?' In a fit of desperation, she glanced over at Shun.

And then...all of the utensils!

There were huge spoons, middle-sized knives, small spoons, napkins, tiny knives, and forks of every size and shape was stuck here and there.

"I suggest you try the potatoes; they're quite delicious," Shiori volunteered, guessing from the bewildered look on Alice's face that although she was a rich countess, she had never really been out to a formal dinner, which was very unlikely but she had never seen Alice at any of the parties she attended so that must be the answer. "I think you would enjoy buttered bread as well as some fish."

"Thank you," Alice said in a low voice, hoping that Shiori had not already guessed her out.

As she looked around, the guests primly spooned or sliced food onto their plates and ate daintily - even the men. Alice didn't know much about this sophisticated society, but she did know that to pick up the wrong utensil to eat the wrong food was very bad table manners. She despaired; how could she ever eat like this?

Finally, hoping nobody was looking at her, she picked up her fork and ate the potatoes first - they were very good. Next she tried the fish, which was okay, and the buttered bread was absolutely delicious.

Finished with her food, she wiped her mouth with the napkin. Her eyes darted around; nobody seemed bothered.

Except for a very attentive blonde who was watching her out of the corner of her ice blue eyes.

"Alice dear?" Shiori asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, how did you meet my son? I'm very curious to know, but you don't have to feel obligated to answer that." She frowned slightly in thought as she set her spoon down.

Immediately Alice's palms clammed up. She glanced frantically at Shun.

"I met her at the opera," Shun said, with nothing else to say.

"The opera? That sounds a bit romantic."

"Mother! Alice and I are just friends - you know that."

"Ah yes, just friends...what a pity. You two look like a well matched couple."

Alice blushed, as well did shun.

"My name is Shiori, dear."

"A-alright." This stroke Alice as strange, because when she met a rich person on the streets, usually she had to call them "Monsieur," "Madame," or "Mademoiselle," according to their gender and relationship status. But here Shun's mother was asking her to call her by the first name.

The two women chatted for a bit.

"so how has shun been treating you?''

"Oh like a gentleman! Right, Shun? Hey, Shun?" They turned to look at him but he was GONE! They turned to look for him when they spotted him talking to a beautiful girl around his age; she had blue eyes, blonde hair and medium sized lips and...Alice's heart stopped for a moment. It looked a lot like...Daisy!

'Wait a minute, that IS daisy!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:dun dun dun bwahahahahah

shun:why do I have to be the one to talk to daisy?

Daisy:I love you honey

Shun:DONT CALL ME THAT WOMAN

me:oh brother annyyways whats gonna happen next? Read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:and i'm back with a new chapter i apoligize if i'm late but you see I was rather busy with homework and tests T_T god i have learned to despise school. Thank you unyielding wish for helping and editing this story without you icould have not done this ^_^

Shun:Ha I don't have school any more.

Me:Shut up in the next story you will be going to school,with very difficult classes.

Shun:Oh sh*t...

Alice:Watch your launguage shun!

Shun:I'm sorry.

Me:Can you please do the disclaimer shun dearie? Please?

Shun:not when your threatning to send me to school.

Me:Fine be that way alice?

Alice:Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel does not own bakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice paled at the sight of Daisy. 'What is she doing here?' she asked herself in panic. If Daisy saw that she was here she would be laughed at and humilated and mocked at: she would be in ruins! 'Stupid girl, she's of high class! Of course she's going to be at these events.'

"Ah so you have spotted her as well. Her name is Daisy. Forgive me for saying this, but she isn't very nice at times,she can be very rude if she choices to." Shiori took a meditative sip of wine. "She also can be cruel and lie to get whatever she wants," she whispered, looking a bit sad.

"You don't look well..." Alice began.

Shiori smiled. "No, Mademoiselle Alice, it's just I am remembering something that happened many years ago."

"Oh I see! Oh, look, the desserts are coming out," Alice said, quickly changing the subject sensing that Shiori didn't want to dig deeper into an explanation.

Shiori turned around and saw that in fact desserts were coming out. Delicious and not so delicious aromas wafted and lingered in the perfumed air as the rich pastries were set on the table. There were crepes, flan, mousse, cake, and many others that Alice couldn't even find the words to describe. Speechless she gazed at the table, having never seen these delicacies before.

Nonetheless, Alice had heard that desserts made one fat so she wasn't to eager to taste some even if her taste buds growled for the delicious looking cherry pie and strawberry tart pie. The succulent rice pudding looked quite tempting. But as she glanced around all she saw was tightly-corseted waists, and dainty pink hands as they sliced the cakes and desserts expertly. Many pairs of hands were quite plump, but the ladies and men somehow managed to pull it off with their finery.

"Where on earth is shun?" Shiori exclaimed, ignoring the desserts. "Most of the time he is at a party he is gone."

Alice's felt like millions of tiny sharp needles were jabbing her heart. 'I don't blame him. Daisy can be very bewitching,' remembering Daisy's brilliant onstage performance.

"But Alice, dear, why are you not eating?"

"Oh I'm not hungry much. I already ate."

"Nonsense," Shiori scolded her, taking Alice's empty plate and started spooning desserts onto it. Alice noticed that by and by she glanced at the host of the party, and then copied him.

"Why are you doing that?" Alice inquired.

"Doing what, dear?" Shiori replied absently.

"The host. Why are you...?"

"We always follow the host's manners," Shirori said, surprised that this young lady did not know. Why, when she was Alice's age, she was educated on table manners and beyond!

"B-but won't this fatten me up?" Alice asked. She was a bit sensitive about her weight: even though she was thirteen, she weighed eighty-seven pounds. Akane always said that if they were thin and they brought in many costumers than she would pay them but if the girls even went up one more pound she would kick them out of dancing.

Shiori laughed but not unkindly. "Alice, you're the smallest most skinniest young girl I have ever seen! You shouldn't be worried about your weight; I promise that you look fine and that this won't fatten you up."

Alice smiled, slightly flattered. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please just one dance?" she asked, taking care to be polite.

"I'm very sorry, Daisy. I already promised a girl most of the dances I have."

Daisy let out a proper, ladylike sigh that was sure to capture Shun's heart. "She must be very rapacious," she said, taking care to add sadness in her voice.

"She is, very," with a hint on irony in it: he was tired of playing this game with her. "Well, now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" she called after him. "Please?"

'Please leave me alone...' Shun's patience was wearing thin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun, where on Earth have you been? This girl has been waiting all night, and you only come after the end of several songs!"

"I am sorry Alice."

"Oh, it's alright! I enjoyed talking to your mother," Alice said, hoping her voice didn't show too much of her throbbing feelings.

"It was...exhausting to speak to her. If I may ask, where are-?"

"The servants already took them away five minutes ago," his mother answered drily.

"I have some leftovers but I don't think you would like them," Alice said softly.

Shun glanced at her plate. Strangely enough there was still food and it looked like she had hardly touched it. "Oh no, but it's hardly proper for me to be eating out of a lady's plate, of all the people!" Shiori smiled thinly at that; at least Shun's manners were returning. That was good. Hopefully he just didn't embarrass the name of Kazami tonight.

"But the songs are about to start. Would you like to share a dance with me?"

Alice, having never had a man propose to her before, blushed to the roots of her flaming red hair. She nodded and let Shun help her up, onto the dance floor as the music began.

"Watch them first," came Shun's murmur in her left ear, and after a moment they were waltzing among the other couples too.

It felt exhilarating to be in a man's arms - perhaps even more so that it was a forbidden love that they were both sharing. As they glided across the gleaming marbled ground, tonight felt...magical. It was not a bewitching illusion a fairy godmother cast. It was not a spell. It was real, and real it may be until the end.

Waltzing came to Alice easier than she expected. Perhaps it was her years in the coryphée, but it made her feel strong, and not weak and fragile like a ballerina was normally supposed to imply.

The song ended, and another began. Shun led her back to his mother, and Alice looked down, her cheeks a ruby red.

'She is so light, doesn't she eat?' he wondered. He didn't want to ask her that in fear of offending her. "Do you mind sparing another dance for me?"

"Absolutely, sir," Alice replied, hoping it was the right etiquette. Shun chuckled at her naivety and they continued to dance. Honey-colored eyes stared at warm chocolate orbs. His gaze, then, turned hungrily to her light pink lips. They looked so beautiful, so tempting, and so perfect. Unlike the pale rosebud lips of the blonde girl with the icy gaze he had come into the acquaintance to earlier whose pout only told of being pampered by dozens of servants, her lips also spoke of the sadness she went through as a peasant. It was shocking how lips can convey such a thought that eyes cannot. Not able to fight it anymore, Shun quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

He had not meant it to be a long-lasting kiss.

Shun's eyes widened as soon as his lips met hers. There was fire between them. If Alice had a taste, she would taste of roses. Of sweetness, honey, of the greatest riches in the world not gold but silence that spoke volumes, of the freedom to marry whoever one chooses. Alice was just as surprised, and only until he stood back up to catch his breath did she meet his eyes again.

Her gaze was shy, and she was blushing a second time. Alice's gloved hand went up to her lips and felt them. Her eyes were wide. Shiori's approving gaze drilled through them all. As they danced, robotically now, as if in a trance, velvet burgundy eyes stared up into golden eyes.

She was falling. He was falling. They were both falling.

And it only sped up the process that they were thinking of the same thing, too.

"My first kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Do you like the story so far? If you answer yes to this question then please keep on reviwing thank you. So alice,shun darlings what do you two think about t.

Alice:*Blushing*

Shun:*Turns red*

Me:I will take as a 'I love your story thank you for making us kiss.' well your welcome and please keep reading to find out what happens.

Dan:OMG YOU GUYS KISSED OMG OMG *runs in circles screaming*

Runo:*Speechless*

Julie:OMG *squeek!* Thats so cute omg omg awww that is awsome you two.

Marucho:Wow so they kissed? Um but I thought his was a tradgedy?

Me:I'm sorry but sadly this is tradgedy/romance. Please keep it up reviwers.


	6. Chapter 6

Me:I am back with a new chapter, thank you unyielding wish fo rhelping me.

Alice:She does not own bakugan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX  
Cold blue eyes threw daggers at the young girl in the gown with red hair. 'HOW DARE THAT STUPID GIRL GET A KISS WITH HIM?' She watched as they danced, smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. "THAT SHOULD BE ME! I SHOULD BE THE ONE DANCING WITH HIM, NOT THAT IMBICILLE HE CALLS A LADY!" she hissed quietly with venom filling her voice. Then a thought filled her head. Alice didn't /have/ to keep dancing with him and living... And flexing her slim fingers and looking at Shun's mother, a wicked plan began to form in Daisy's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Alice, w-would you like something to drink?" Shun mumbled, still shy from the kiss.

"Alright, my legs could use some time to rest." Actually, Her legs weren't tired - they were killing her. The shoes were comfortable but she was tired of dancing, and mentally tired. It was around midnight.

Shun took her arm and led her to a nearby chair, filling an empty glass with wine. "Would you...?"

"I'm not used to tasting wine, especially wine so high-quality." Alice sighed, putting her hands on her lap and looking down. A few men began to notice her and they whispered among themselves.

"Excuse me but would you like to dance with me?" a young gentleman came up and asked. He seemed very handsome and had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a fancy-looking lace ribbon. He was rather tall but she couldn't see his eyes for they were hidden in the shadows. He wore a white suit with black shiny shoes.

"I'm afraid she's already taken," Shun interrupted.

"Shun," the man said, noticing him.

"Masqurade," Shun replied.

"Why Shun, it has been a long time since I have seen you," Masquerade said in a mocking voice. He turned to look at Alice. "Dear, it has been so nice to meet you but I fear I must hop off. Nice seeing you, Shun." He smiled again and left.

"Who's that?" Alice inquired, looking at Masquerade go ask Daisy for a dance.

"No one...it's just an old acquaintance. Our relationship has become dull over time."

"Oh," she said not sure of what she should say. She didn't really have friends aside from Julie, and Runo, and she had heard rumors that they had both run away with wealthy men.

"What about you?"

"Hm, what?"

"Do you have any friends or acquaintance's?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen my friends in a long time ever since they quit dancing. There are some rumors that go around that say that they ran away with young men."

"By any chance were their names Julie and Runo?"

Alice eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I think my friends ran away with them."

"Oh. So the rumors are true."

"I believe so. Would you care to sit down at the table again?"

"No, I wouldn't mind." So he led her to the table, but when they reached it, Shiori wasn't there.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen my friends in a long time ever since they quit dancing. There are some rumors that go around that say that they ran away with young men."

"By any chance were their names Julie and Runo?"

Alice eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I think my friends ran away with them."

"Oh. So the rumors are true."

"I believe so. Would you care to sit down at the table again?"

"No, I wouldn't mind." So he led her to the table, but when they reached it, Shiori wasn't there.

"Oh she does that all the time, appearing and disappearing. Mother can be quite sly if she wants to be, but she has a small sickness."

'Sickness?' Alice wondered. "But she looks so healthy," and then clapped her hands over her mouth. It's not for her to say.

"It's fine." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and looked at the clock. "Look at the time - it's already three in the morning. Would you like to head back home?"

Now that she looked at it, she hadn't paid much concern to the time. It's already three in the morning - and she had to go wash sheets for Fabia at five! Nonetheless, Alice's pride was strong, and she shook her head.

His eyes flashed concern. "No Alice, I can't do that; it would be most unproper to let you wander the streets unchaperoned especially at night. Think of all the dangers."

Alice had to agree there. She had heard horror stories of men forcing themselves on women who had braved the streets alone at night but ending up paying a high price for it. It was cruel and unfair but it was how life went. So finally she submitted to his request. "A-alright," she said, finally agreeing with him but hating to appear weak and fragile.

XXXXXXXXX

The twilight was rather unpleasantly chilly, and Alice, not used to being out at this ghostly hour slightly shivered.

"Are you cold?" Shun asked as the carriage rattled over the bumpy road.

"No! I-I'm fine really."

Shun didn't look convinced, and he piled more blankets on her lap. Alice smiled and shook her head, but Shin insisted. Finally she submitted to his worries. Some time passed between them until Shun said in a low voice,

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you,I shouldn't have done that."

She decided to choose her words carefully. "It's okay,"she began but he stopped her.

"No it isn't; I should have asked you this in the very beginning. Alice we have seen each other enough but I want to know you better and if you would allow me, it would do me great honor to er, let me court you. Of course you don't have to accept my offer! I'm sorry if I offended you," Shun said hurriedly.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I would like you to court me."

It was as if she had grown two heads at first he looked baffled then he looked happy extremely happy,reminding Alice of a child when it was given a treat.

"But," Alice said, "it's forbidden for us to."

"I ... I don't care. Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

An hour later they arrived at Alice's small apartment. It was already four in the morning. 'Oh well I guess I should be waiting for Fabia - perhaps she might come earlier,' she lied to herself. 'But I don't want him to see me. he might be important to me but it would be embarrassing for him to see me washing other people's clothes.'

"Alice, are you okay?" Shun asked her. "Do you feel sick?"

"No why?"

"Sometimes wine has different effects on people. Usually some feel nauseated in the mornings after they have wine," he explained.

"Oh, I'm fine." Alice, truthfully, did feel a bit nauseous, but did not want to tell him lest he worry about her more.

The coach man opened the door and helped them out. "Thank you." Shun slipped his fingers into hers, and Alice opened the door to her apartment.

Her legs felt slightly wobbly and her head was spinning. Luckily shun steadied her.

"I guess you were right," Alice said, a bit drunkenly.

"I shouldn't have given you so much." He sounded guilty.

"No it's okay I shouldn't have drank much either it was too my fault," Alice said drowsily from lack of sleep.

Shun held on tightly to her, keeping her from collapsing.

"Alice, do you have any more wine?"

"Huh? Oh yes, we do, it's near the sink," Alice said, stumbling over her words. "I think Fabia...er, yeah, Fabia, had it..."

Although not knowing who this Fabia was, Shun set her down on a chair nearby, and walked towards the small kitchen. He looked around studying it for a while. He had never seen a kitchen - no wait, he had but he hadn't been allowed to touch anything. He found tea jars full of soft scented tea. There was wine too, except he decided to settle with tea. He choose one that smelled of spring and he also found water and a pot. Then he studied the stove wondering how he would start a fire, not a big one as to kill anyone though.

"Look for flint and the coal under sink," Alice muttered, watching him.

Shun quickly found them and decided to strike them against each other on the coal that was in the stove. Small sparks appeared. He blew on it, and hoped it wouldn't extinguish. It didn't. The flames grew but not much. He placed the pot of water on top of the stove and waited for it to boil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TEN MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water was ready, and Shun dumped a spoonful of tea into the water and let it sink in for a while before stirring it. He found a little tea set and poured the water into the tea pot then into a tiny cup.

Alice had dozed off.

The water was ready, and Shun dumped a spoonful of tea into the water and let it sink in for a while before stirring it. He found a little tea set and poured the water into the tea pot; then, into a tiny cup.

Shun held the cup up and gently nudged Alice with his spare hand. "Alice?"

"Mmh," Alice mumbled.

"Alice," he repeated and lifted the cup to her lips. "I believe this will make you feel better."

Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open. When she realized the hot tea was against her lips, and he was feeding her like a servant should, she started blushing. "Oh, no. You shouldn't have..."

Shun chuckled. "Just drink."

Alice took a sip. It was hot and burned her tongue, but savory. "Spring leaves tea?"

'Oh, so that's what it's called.' "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, merci. My head doesn't hurt... as much..."

" ' As much '? Then I must stay with you."

"I-I'm okay!" Alice protested. "What of your mother? She must be very worried!"

"No she's probably sleeping, and besides she knows I can take care of myself," Shun lied. His mother wasn't asleep. His mother was DANCING in glee, probably, ever since he had kissed Alice.

Shiori in fact was dancing - not exactly. She was waltzing around in her living room, giggling quietly like a little girl. 'Oh this is wonderful,' she thought. 'I knew he would fall in love with her the moment he set eyes on her.'

She smiled to herself. 'That girl will certainly change him-' She didn't finish her sentence because pain wracked her body. It felt as if her chest was being ripped apart. She gasped and fell to her knees. Then as quickly as the pain came it left her, wordless and shocked. 'It's gone. But what was it?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FORTY MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun, I'm feeling better, you should go home," Alice insisted.

"No, Alice, until I'm sure your a lot better, I will stay here," he said. He wanted to be with her even if it was for a little bit.

"But-" Alice began to protest but seemed to think better of it. She got up and brushed off her dress and walked to to her room and closed the door. Alice had a sudden vision of Shun walking in on her while she was changing: Why, that was unacceptable! She giggled softly - a man such like Shun in a woman's bedchambers she still had to see. She went to her closet and rummaged through it looking for an old blue dress. Fabia would be arriving with a new batch of clothes. She also put on some plain black shoes.

Alice walked out of her room and saw Shun looking at some sketches.

"Your mother," he said not looking at her. There was a black-and-white sketch of a beautiful woman with curly locks, wide, youthful eyes, and a natural smile.

"Yes, that is the only image I have of her. My father's was destroyed in a fire, as was my grandfather's. They think that my mother is a witch, back at the town she used to live in. My father and grandfather both took their own lives once they found out that she had died burnt at stake."

"I am sorry."

"No, they are in heaven."

"Heaven," Shun repeated. He looked at the sketch again. "Are you not angry for them leaving you?"

"No," Alice paused. "I didn't know them much but I love them and I know that they are safe in the skies. At first it was painful, finally realizing I had nobody to care for me except Fabia, but then I knew that they never meant to abandon me. But at least I know they are safe."

'You really are kind hearted,' Shun thought as he looked at her. 'If it were me, I would be very angry indeed.'

A knock on the door made Alice jump. 'Fabia.'

Shun got to the door before her.

Fabia looked a bit shocked to see a man - a man, a well-dressed man! - in her humble, lowly apartment. "W-what business do you have here?" But realizing she sounded rude, she blushed and began to revise. "Is Alice here?"

"Oh, yes."

"Hello, Fabia, did you bring it?" Alice questioned.

"Yes here it is." Fabia handed her the basket looking at Alice and Shun.

"I'm Fabia," she explained. "I'm the owner of this estate."

Shun nodded politely. "Thank you. I'm Shun."

"Nice to meet you, too," Fabia said softly.

It was an awkward moment passed between them, but then Fabia quickly gathered herself and picked up her skirts and hurried to her room in her apartment.

Shun turned to look at Alice; she had a basket in her hands. "Alice?"

"I'm very sorry," Alice apologized. "I have to do laundry."

'But Alice isn't a maid!' "Can she not do her own laundry?"

"Yes but she can be quite busy and she pays me well." She went to the kitchen and looked for a bar of soap. Alice headed for the door. "I have to go to the roof and wash it there. I'm sure you wouldn't...?"

"I'll come too," Shun said, and followed her upwards.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Me:Omg so sorry for this late chapter school kinda caught up to me aaakk.

Shun:Is this the final chapter?  
Me:Now now shut it.

Alice:be nice you to.

Me:he started it


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Than you for those who comment in my story ^_^ i am back wiittthhh...A new chapter!

Shun:When will this torture ever end?

Alice:Be nice shun.

Me:It's fine alice besides i'll find ways to torture him mwahahahaha. Alice can you do the disclaimer?

Alice:Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel does now own bakugan.

Me:Thank you again Unyielding Wish fo helping me and editing my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE ROOF

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

"Uh Alice, may I ask you something?" Shun asked.

"Hm? Oh okay," Alice said, trying to keep her eyes on the laundry and look at him to show she was listening at the same time. She was too concentrated on getting an ugly brown stain of a white linen shirt.

"If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable..."

"That's alright."

"Why was your mother considered a-..." Shun hesitated, but Alice finished the sentence for him.

"Witch?"

"Well, yes."

Alice stopped scrubbing and she looked up at shun and explained, "Her red hair. People have always thought that the devil has red hair and that people who have red hair are the devil's children, wives or that they worship the devil. Besides, red hair attracted a lot of men, and jealous women even furthered the fact. It's not true though, I only worship God as well as my mother, father and grandfather did."

"Then why did they kill her?"

"They said they spotted her in a forest waving her hands over a bubbling pot and chanting a spell, but she never did that. She would always pray to God that her food was blessed. And she liked the forest air when it came to cooking. Well, after she was supposedly spotted chanting, they marched to her house at night when my father and grandfather were out and they took her, marched her right into the middle of town and burnt her, but they also tortured her before they did that. At least, that's what Fabia said they did.

"I was only three years old at the time. When my father and my dear grandfather learned of her death they decided to take their own lives because they had thought I was dead as well. I almost did die; people wanted to burn me too, to prevent the 'spreading of the devil's children,' but Fabia was there on an errand and helped me escape. So she's a good woman, and I've lived with her ever since."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Shun said quietly.

"It's fine."

Shun, not used to this kind of circumstance, simply stood there awkwardly. Finally he picked up a shirt and half of the bar of soap that broke when Alice used it to scrub the white linen shirt. "How do you do this?"

"Are you sure you want to get your hands dirty and soapy?"

"You have a big load," Shun said pointedly.

Alice smiled at him and stood on her tip toes and quickly kissed his chin since he was a foot taller than her. "Well then, let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no look at your hands," Alice commented, frowning.

"What?" Shun looked down at his hands; they looked raw and angry. "Oh."

"Wait here, okay?" Alice hung the rest of the clothes up on the line and took Shun's larger hand in her small one.

"What about the laundry?" he asked as she led him down the stairs.

"We have to let it dry; right now we have to go to my apartment."

They entered Alice's apartment, and Alice rummaged through a drawer.

"Alice?" he said, clearly confused.

"Here it is," Alice said quietly, taking out a pretty purple bottle. She uncorked the top and poured some onto his hands. "It should heal faster."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's sort of like a medicine but for hands and other parts of the body, mainly to relax and heal." She paused and looked at him. "When I was a child, I had to work hard and clean and my hands were always red and raw so one day I was walking around town and this old merchant saw my hands and sold me five bottles, after promising me that they were for my hands."

"Oh;" that explained now her hands were always so clean.

"Would you like a bottle?" she asked him.

"Alright."

Alice took out four bottles, one green, white, blue and red. Shun examined each one for a minute before settling with a beautiful jade bottle, and he slipped it it inside his suites pocket.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, usually I go get groceries," Alice explained.

"Well, then let's go."

"Wait!" Alice cried out, panic arising within her.

"What?"

"We can't go together!"

"Why not?"

"It isn't normal for a poor peasant to go with someone as wealthy as you."

The words hit him hard. 'Oh so that's why,' he said to himself, finally understanding Alice.

"Alright then, wear the dress I gave you."

"Shun, please. You should go home- you have helped me so much already, and besides, you need sleep."

"Alice.''

"Shun."

"Alice, I want to go with you; what's the point of courting if we can't even be seen together?" he asked her.

Alice's breath caught in her throat. "You know that it's forbidden," she started.

"I don't care anymore! Alice, I want to be with you, and I want you to stop worrying, is that all right? Can you please do that for me?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, now come on, let's get groceries together."

"That's- but how about- oh wait, I think I have another dress." She ran to her room and took out a silk black dress.

She took it out to show Shun. "This was my mother's- actually to be truthful my parents were very wealthy- but after they burned my mother they decided to take the money away from me."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry. That is not fair."

"Nothing is fair."

"I know that." Shun sat down on a velvety seat. "I will wait while you change your dress."

Alice nodded and went into her room and quickly changed, then taking out some money. She went out, seeing Shun exploring a bit again. He was looking through a collection of shells.

"Ah, I remember those. I think that when my parents took me to the beach when I was about two, I collected shells. It's one of my only memories of them. Laughing with them, and when my father accidentally fell into the water, my mother hurried up to him and hugged him."

"How did your father look like?"  
"Oh, he was very handsome: he had brown hair and black eyes he was very good to everyone," Alice answered.

"I see, shall we leave?"

"Alright."

He offered her his arm and she took it. Shun shut her door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE MARKET

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What exactly are you going to buy, Alice?" Shun inquired.

"Huh? Oh, I'm thinking about buying some vegetables, fruits and a bit of meat."

"What about fish? Fish is good too."  
"Yes, I know, but fish is expensive. Oh look over there...they are selling apples, aren't they? Let's go." She gently tugged him in the direction she was going.

Shun nodded. "Okay." He looked around and was surprised on how many people there were; he had never been in a market. Servants did his shopping for him, and he had lived mostly an isolated life outside of balls and glamour.

Alice choose five red apples that reminded him of Alice's lips, which reminded him of the kiss, which also reminded him on how badly he had wanted to kiss her. Then Alice choose some tomatoes, potatoes and some red cherries.

"Ten bronze coins," said the man, who wore a starched apron reeking of death.

"Okay." Alice took out her little purse, but Shun beat her to it. He took out his own money and gave the man ten coins. The man nodded and gave them their groceries.

When they were at least ten steps away from the stand Alice turned up to look at him. "You shouldn't keep spending money on me, Shun."

"We are courting; and besides, my grandfather always gives me money half of the time. I don't know what to do with it."

"Liar," Alice accused playfully.

"Alice, do you like books?" he asked her.

"They have always intrigued me, although I do not know how to read."

"Then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A PLAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A PLAN

Daisy was walking by when she noticed a black-haired man and a red-haired femme enter the bookstore. Immediately she recognized them as Shun and Alice, and seethed with anger.

"That's it! I had it; she can't just take him! He belongs to me and only me. Besides, does she even know how to please a man properly?" she hissed.

"Daisy, Daisy! Be patient. It will come all in good time, ALL. IN. GOOD. TIME."

"I know, Masquerade" - Daisy addressed the man beside her - "but you know my patience is wearing thin."

"We will both get what we want, you want Shun," the man spat, "and I want the girl."

"Ah yes you want HER," she said, but she wasn't going to help him get Alice. Her one main goal was to elimanate the girl and the only way to do that was to make it look like Alice was a witch. She had done some research on the Gehabich family and realized that it was ancient, with many of its past members having been tangled in the art of witchcraft and accusations. She didn't know whether they were true, but if they were, then all the better for her.

"Well, come on, dear, let's get started." He wrapped an arm around the blonde; Daisy flinched, repulsed, but let him keep his arm there.

"It won't be long...oh, Alice, you miserable little wench...you will not even see it coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SURPRISE SURPRISE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Shun, where are we?'' Alice asked. She didn't recognise where they were but Shun seemed confident and easily wove through the small crowd.

"Just be patient."

Alice slightly smiled. 'He really is sweet,' she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"We're here."

Alice looked to see a squat, shabby building perched on the side of the road, tilting to one side. "That?"

"It's a library. It's my favorite place, actually, but it's also a bookstore," he explained. "My mother used to take me here when I was younger."

"It looks kind of...broken down, though."

"Nobody would guess to see the son of an aristocrat here." Shun laughed. "Anyway, let's go in."

They went inside and Alice almost gasped. The outside might be a bit ugly, but the inside was richly furnished and stacked full of books. The wood used to hold those books weren't quite steady, but the bookshelves bulged with thousands of novels. The air smelt damply of dried ink and old parchment.

She looked around"it's so big and beautiful.''

"Yes, this place has a lot of history."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this place used to be for soldiers. A gathering, if you must, during wars that is, until there weren't any. After that is was turned into a library..." and with that Shun launched into explaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about this?" Daisy asked, making a sad face, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It is quite an imitation."

"Hmmph. 'Alice,'" Daisy mimicked in a high-pitched voice, "'Mr.-Kazami, I-I think that S-Shun is bewitched by a girl. I saw her e-earlier and she...she was chanting some kind of spell on him. I-I would hate to see your g-g-grandson b-being associated w-with such evil..."

"Stop! Stop! That's it," Masquerade said, smirking.

Do you think you could sprout a few tears here and there?" Masquerade asked.

"Certainly."

"Alright let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, let's go." Said girl whirled around and saw Shun. He had a bag under his arm practically bulging with books.

"Alright."

"Are you not going to get anything?"

"No, I already have groceries, let's go."

Shun still managed to hold her hand even though he had about three bags in one hand. They walked to her apartment.

"I had a good time, Shun. Thank you."

"Not a problem." His lips brushed against her cheek.

Alice blushed, still not used to the fact that they were courting.  
Shun yawned.  
"I told you! You should have gone home to rest."

"Alice."

"Hmm?"  
"Can I use your bathroom chamber?" he asked.

"Uh...certainly," Alice said awkwardly.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for bein glate agaaiiinn! Akkk I hate skul! Okay okay. Anyways thanks again Unyielding Wish


	8. Chapter 8

Me:And I am back with a new chapter

Shun:Huraa*sarcasically*

Me:You know i'm getting tired of you T_T,that's it wim going to make you suffer on my nnext story.

Shun:I'm sorry!

Me:It's too late to apoligize

Alice:may I please do the disclaimer?

Me:right,yes yes of course you can.

Alice:A big thanks to Unyielding wish for helping,and Deadly ventus ninja dark angel does NOT own bakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Daisy knocked on the door, waiting patiently and nervously. 'What if he doesn't buy my story? It could backfire.'

The door swung open softly, but still startling her a bit. 'Pull yourself together, Daisy! You are the heiress of a fortune, unlike that runt-of-a-sister, Julie. Act like a queen! Wait- no, not a queen. A damsel in distress. Not a damsel, but a queen in distress. Yes, that's it!'

"What may I do for you?" a maid asked politely, disturbing Daisy's thoughts.

"I need to speak to Mr. Kazami; it is very urgent,'' Daisy said quietly, hoping the maid would hear the false quiver in her voice.

"Would you be so kind as to give me your name?"

"Daisy Makimoto. Tell him it is urgent and he must not delay," Daisy pleaded. "It's about his grandson."

"I will ask him. Come in and sit in the parlor." The maid waved her in and shut the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable. I will take your parasol for you."

"Thank you." Daisy handed her the lacy parasol. 'Quite a nice household; beautiful maids with perfect manners. All the more that I should be the one living here, not that ragamuffin.'

Daisy watched the maid walk away, slightly smirking.

* FLASHBACK*

"Now remember, do a little bit of crying and sobbing and you will be good to go, okay?"

"I am not stupid. I know." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Good." He pushed her softly to the door. "Don't fail us," he hissed in her ear and walked away.

'Stupid, do you really think I'm going to leave you to your stupid Alice?' she wanted to tell him, but couldn't as long as he didn't know; then he wouldn't do anything about it. Daisy was not planning to let Masquerade lay a hand on Alice; not even he will save her from the hungry jaws of the fire.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Miss." The maid stood over Daisy. "He asked you to come to his study."

The woman led her up the stairs and into a room where a man was. He was quite old looking but looked rich- very rich. He sat on a chair next to the fireplace reading a book. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" he said imperiously.

"Well,'' she began but was interrupted.

"Have a seat, settle down- you look quite ruffled. Would you like some wine? Champagne, to be more exact? No? Well, what is it that you want to talk to me?" Shun's grandfather asked impatiently. "What brings you here?"

"It is about your grandson."

"Is he okay?"  
"No, he is not." Fake tears began to well up in her eyes.

Now Mr. Kazami was very worried. "ROSA!" he barked, and a different maid appeared. "Fetch this girl some tea!"

The maid scurried off.

"What happened to him?"

"'Mr.-Kazami, I-I think that S-Shun is bewitched by a girl. I saw her e-earlier and she...she was chanting some kind of spell on him. I-I would hate to see your g-g-grandson b-being associated w-with such evil..."

"What?"

"W-well, I was walking with a friend of mine, when we n-noticed them together... I heard someone chanting some sort of words but I couldn't make them out,'' Daisy lied. By now a steady pattern of tears had washed down her face. She almost found herself believing it.

''Who is this girl?"

"Alice. I do not remember her last name, but I even found out that her family past was that her mother was a witch." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "She is a Russian ballerina at the Paris Opera house."

"What does she look like?" Shun's grandfather asked sharply, his interest piqued.

"She has red hair and brown eyes."

"Devil's hair?"

Daisy nodded. "Yes. That isn't a good sign. But I know what we should do."

"What?"

"We should go to a priest to destroy this girl at once. He will know what to do."

"All right, then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Yes yes i know you will hate me but don't worry im sure your going to *Gets punched*

Shun:YOUR PLANNING ON KILLING ALICE ARENTY YOU!? ARENT YOU?!

Me:jeez calm down you'll meet her again

Shun:*starts running,and takes alice*


	9. Chapter 9

Me:Hello Hello *plays shiNee song* haha sorry,yes I know you may hate me for this two of my er main protaginist will have to um be shipped on and well it pretty much means they are going bye bye so please don't hate me cause of this . Thank you again to Unyielding wish,and to the people that review. I do not own bakugan thank you again *bows and leaves*

Shun:I hate you,please spare me the pain of this chpater I beg of you.

Me:It cannot me done,i'm sorry shun I am sorry alice.

Alice:It's okay I forgive you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman with raven-dark hair's eyebrows drew together. 'How dare they accuse that innocent girl of witchcraft? Nothing of the sort! I must warn them!' Shiori ran to her room and grabbed a small silk sack and began stuffing small gold coins and some silver coins into it, enough to last them for two weeks or so of lavish living. All she had to do now is warn them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun?" Alice asked him, drinking tea in her small apartment.

"Hmm?"

"I want to.."

"What?"

"I want to tell your mother the truth."

"About?"

"That I'm a poor peasant. I want to tell her the truth about everything. She is too kind to be deceived for long."

"Alright, we can tell her together. I care not whether she's disappointed."

"Thank you."

"When would you like to tell her?"

"Today, if it's alright with you."

"Yes, that would be fine. Shall we do it now?"

"That would be fine, although I don't have another dress."

"I'll buy you one."

"No, no it's fine. I will buy my own; I have money."

"No save it. Please allow me to buy you a dress."

"Wait, I think I have a nice dress." Alice disappeared into a room for a moment and came back wearing a pale egg-white dress.

"Then let's go."

They left her apartment and headed over to Shun's mansion, where Shiori was waiting for them at the front doorstep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiori looked up at them, light dark circles barely noticeable on her pale complexion. She looked distressed and worried.

Shun rushed up to her. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"You must leave town immediately,'' she whispered. "There is a girl named Daisy. Your grandfather and she left for the priest; they want to do something horrible to you, Alice."

"What?"

"I heard her saying that you are a witch, Alice, and you cast a spell on Shun. I believe nothing of it! They want the priest to kill you and to cleanse Shun's soul." By now a trickle of tears were coming out of her eyes. She took out a little sack. "Here, take this. It's money. It probably won't last long but it will help."

"But what about you, Madame?" Alice asked.

"I'll be fine. They're not after me, but you need to leave. Take the horses. Shun, you should pack some food, clothing, and money. I have a map here; I have some relatives over at Normandy. They'll take care of you. I will send them a letter. Now, hurry! They probably have finished negotiating with the priest by now. I will help you!"

"Madame Kazami," Alice said, hurrying after the woman. "I need to tell you something."

"What, dear?"

"I'm not..." This was harder than she thought. "I'm not a rich heiress. I'm just a street peasant who dances in the opera house for sous. I hope that did not change your feeling about me."

"Oh, no, Alice. I don't care. I know a witch when I see one, because I have come in contact with witches before, but you are not like them. Even if you did bewitch Shun, it was for good. Now, hurry!"

"Thank you," Alice said, relieved.

"No need to be thanked. Before you came into Shun's life, he was so quiet and dull and cold, but after he met you he changed quite a bit. He talked alot more - about you, of course - and he seemed happier and nicer."

"I didn't know that..."

"Well, you did. Come on, take these horses."

"thank you shiori for everything."

"I will try to visit you once in a while to make sure your alright."

"than you again."

"no dear thank you,but can you promise me one thing?"

"what?"

"please take car of shun,and feed him and love him no matter what,can you promise me that?"

"yes I promise."

"good."

"alice come on we don't have much time we have to go to your apartment."shun sai dcoming out of the house with two light sacks,one sack held money and cloths while the other held food such as bread,water (inside a bottle) cheese, and some other usefull items.

"yes alright,goodbye shiori I wil miss you terribly."

"I will to,rember your promise."

Alice nodded.

"alice come on,lets go get the horses."

ALice followed shun where two black stallions were waiting for them. Shun helped her up,it wasn't very confortable esspecially with a dress in the way. Shun handed her a black cloak.

"here put this on,no body will reconize you with this on."he said.  
Alice put it on.

Shiori came into the stables and handed shun the map and a letter that was written rather hastiely.

"goodbye shun,godbye alice take care for each other."shiori was crying lightly as well as alice.

They rode of to alice's apartment where fabia was also waiting for them.

"Alice you must leave the apartment at once!"

"wha?''

"there are rumors that your a witch of course I don't belive it but you must leave now,I helped you once but i'm afrain I cannot do it any longer."fabia interupted.

"it's okay."

"go get your stuff and please leave."

While Shun tied up the horses, Alice went into her apartment and started stuffing the little clothing she had, a portrait of her mother, her diary, and the money she'd saved up, into a brown sack.

Shun came inside and he, too, started taking some food, mainly the fruits and vegetables.

"We have to go," he repeated.

Then they ran back outside, got up onto their horses, and galloped away.

The thing was, neither of them were aware that Daisy was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:I am soo sorry for updating soo late but my internet was failing for the whole week and now it's finnnally fixed!

Masqurade:I am starting to..regret it now

Me:Tell that to alice.

Shun:You get near her and i'll break your face!

Me:"..." no comment


	10. Chapter 10

Me:I am back with a new chapter.

Shun:I hate you.

Me:I told you a million times I am so sorry please let it go.

Shun:*whispers* .You

Alice:Shun it's okay,it's not her fault.

Shun:"..."

Me:Er alice can you do the

Alice:Yes of course. Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark angel does NOT own bakugan or the characters only her plot and her other characters.

Me:Thank you one with the story. Oh and a big thank you to Unyielding Wish!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode until it was night. Shun, though, wasn't very good with maps, as it would seem, but Alice helped him every way she could. They finally stopped at a forest.

Shun began to set up a little camp but without a fire,he was afraid someone who spot it and get suspicious. He wasn't used to making fire, so he had quite a bit of trouble getting a spark. Finally, he gave up, and they ate a little bit of bread and shared an apple.

"Alice?''

"Hm?" she asked, not looking at him; instead, she was gazing up at the stars.  
"I'm glad," he began and then stopped.

"What?''

He sighed. "I'm glad I met you."

"Why? All I have done is cause trouble for you."

He chuckled though she could tell his heart really wasn't into laughing at the moment.

''True, but you also made me realize that life is worth living for. Before you came along everyday was the same. Boring parties, boring events, and I didn't know what true love really felt like."

A minute of silence followed his statement.

"I too am glad that I met you, I had fun and well, I just..." she paused.  
"Just what?"

"Feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I destroyed your family."

"How?"

"I got in the way, and we committed a crime."

"We did not!" Shun said, more fiercely than he intended. "Who can put a barrier between two lovers?"

Alice stayed silent "the law"

"The law is stupid; we do not need it! If we did then everyone would marry into the class they belonged to, and it would be loveless, life would be dull, and I would rather die then live without being loved by you."

"Well, love is beautiful - "  
"Dangerous," Shun finished.

"Well, yes."

"Let's get some rest, all right? We both need it. Good night, Alice." She could feel him place a kiss on the top of her soft curls. They closed their eyes and went to a hard and cold sleep. Morning came but very quickly; at least it felt that way.

"Which way does the map say to go?" asked Alice.

"Well, north, but do you know where I left the compass?"

"In your satchel. But north is just upfront..."  
Shun looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Well, the sun tells you which way is north, actually, I read it in a book somewhere."

"We should still check," he emptied out the satchel's contents and searched until he finally found it. It seemed that Alice was  
correct.

They rode again for an hour or so until they reached a river and decided to give the horses a water break and themselves a lunch break. They ate cheese and bread and gave the horses each two apples, though it wasn't enough to satisfy them.

"Is there a town near here?" Alice asked.  
"Why, yes," Shun mumbled around the mouthful of bread. "Why?"

"If we don't feed the horses soon, they might starve and not work so well. They probably need oats though we should get a medium sized bag or perhaps buy more apples and maybe even carrots."

"Didn't we have carrots?"

"Oh, yeah," Alice said, blushing. Shun realized she had eaten them (unknowingly).

"It's alright; besides, you need to keep your strength. We are almost to my relatives' estate."  
Alice decided to trust Shun.

"Well, let's just rest for a bit for now, alright? Later I will go to the town and see if I can purchase some more supplies. We are nearly out of food and we need some more water."

"It's alright; besides, you need to keep your strength. We are almost to my relatives' estate."

Alice decided to trust Shun.

"Well, let's just rest for a bit for now, alright? Later I will go to the town and see if I can purchase some more supplies. We are nearly out of food and we need some more water."

"That sounds like a good idea, but you will have to go alone."

"Why?"

"They are looking for me. What if they put signs all over? I could put both of us in danger."  
"They are looking for me, too."

They packed their stuff and then rode north again until they reached a town.  
"Alice, stay here. I will go find my relatives." Shun took out a knife from their sack, which Alice recognized as what they used to cut their food.

"Just defend yourself if anyone tries to take you away," Shun told her.

"Okay."

"I'll be back."

"Okay, I will wait."  
Shun left to town with one horse leaving Alice with the other black horse. She petted him at least; she was sure it was a him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiori gasped. "It's back." Clutching at her heart, she felt like it was ripping into millions of tiny pieces by a sharp knife. Her body tensed, and she curled into a little ball on her bed. "Help!" she cried out weakly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The blonde girl with the cold blue eyes walked in.

She laid a hand on Shiori's abdomen. "Are you okay, Madame?"

Even though she was in pain Shiori's eyes narrowed up at her. She recognized Daisy.  
"Are you alright?" Daisy repeated.  
'Do I LOOK okay?' Shiori demanded, but her throat closed up.

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Daisy screamed in mock horror when she realized that Shiori was having some sort of pain. Inwardly, she was rejoicing. Finally, the woman was rid of! Now Daisy could dispose of Alice any way she liked without anyone objecting. But before she had time to complete the thought, a maid walked in.

"What's all the hollerin'-" The maid looked at the woman who was clutching at her chest and barely even breathing. "Madame Kazami!" she cried. She lifted her up buy the shoulders and half-dragged, half-carried her to a nearby guest room while Daisy followed. The maid's hands flitted over Shiori's body, but she didn't know what to do. The doctor was not here, and she could not read. "BILLY!" the maid barked, and a young blonde boy scurried into the room.

"Yes?"

"Fetch the doctor now! There is something wrong with Madame Kazami."

Billy ran out, and after about thirty minutes hurried back. "We don't have the horses anymore. Someone took them."

"WHAT?! For God's sake, then run to the doctor! We can't let her die!"

"How about both of you go, and I will take care of Madame Kazami?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, thank you, dear." The maid and Billy left.

"Madame Kazami, I wanted well, but your son is bewitched, and-"

Shiori clenched her teeth. "You witch! You want to end Alice's life, but she never did anything to you."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Now, look, Madame Kazami! Your son deserves the best! I AM THE BEST! He should marry me and if he had only courted me Alice wouldn't be in trouble."  
"You are wrong, witch girl. Alice is the best. She has both beauty and brains while all you have is greed and stupidity. If you had only kept quiet, none of this would have happened. You can live without him. It is not your choice to find a husband for yourself."

Daisy only smiled. "Ah, so you heard us talking. It's bad, though," she mused, examining her nails. "You're going to have to die for it." She sat patiently on the side of the bed. "I know where the doctor is, and I have made him go out for the time while I poisoned your food. He is still out of town. No matter what, you are going to die. Now is a good time, is it not? Poor dear, I really wish things wouldn't turn out like this. It is such a shame," she taunted. "Even if you survive, once I am finished with Alice, you will be wishing you were dead."

Shiori hissed. In that moment, she felt an otherworldly force boiling in her blood. It seemed that the spirit of the redheaded girl's mother was in her as well. The final words that Shiori said were not only hers.

"You will see. You will not be given the happiness you wanted through your selfish actions. For the next few years, you are going to suffer. It will not be apparent, but you will see."

And the last heartbeat Shiori would ever have in her mortal life thrummed a single melody in her chest before dying out, accompanying the last word of her curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Again thank you Unyileding wish for all the help and sorry for the cliffhanger heer but authors must sleep well they are not zobies have a good night *yawn*

Masqurade:I REGRET IT I REGRET IT ALLNOW

Shun:Oh shut up it's all your fault I hate you.

Alice:Shhh calm down everything will be alrigggghhttt! *shun grabs alice and runs of with her*

Me:0_0 ohkay well wait for next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Me:Hey Hey I am back again with a new chapter and I am sure you guys already hate me but this is sad story waa makes me cry even writing about it.

Alice:Many Thanks to Unyielding for helping! And Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel does not own bakugan.

Shun:I'm to depressed to comment.

Me:you just did.

Shun: "..."

Me:Ah ha gat yea ther shunny boy.

Shun:Do. Not. Call. . Boy.

Me:*nervous* umm okay kaay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice waiting patiently for Shun; he had been gone for a while now. She curled up to the black horse and slept peacefully but her hand was still clutching the knife.

Shun came back with the suplies though it wasn't much...only the necessary items. He took out a sack and revealed some oats to the horsed who immediately began crunching on them. He smiled down at Alice. She must have been very tired from all that horse riding. Shun had never considered that horse-riding used a lot of muscles, but it did, and his body ached all over. He looked around and deciding that since they were in a forest, and no body was around, he too should nap. He laid next to Alice, her curls giving off a scent of roses, luring him to a beautiful and calm sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun, wake up!" she said, shaking him.

"Hmm, no more," he mumbled.

"Shun, please wake up! I think someone is coming!" Alice hissed, looking at him in distress. She could see candle lights; or perhaps it was a lantern? But all she knew was that someone was coming close to them, probably minutes away. She kept shaking him. "SHUN!"she hissed.

He finally woke up and looked at her, half annoyed and half worried. "What's wrong, Alice?" Shun asked. He looked around; nothing seemed wrong to him. But then, Alice probably had more experience with this.

"Shh," she said softly, looking up, but she didn't hear anything except for their horses breathing softly. "Shun, you have to believe me. Someone is coming."

Now Shun was completely awake. "What, where?" he whispered.

"There." She pointed in the direction in which the lights were coming from. He could see it, but just barely. Shun blinked, trying again. He strained to see them, but he didn't know what they were until one of those lights leapt up in a strange motion.

"A torch," Shun whispered. "Torches. Come, Alice. You pack up, I will go see what it is."

Alice nodded.

"Oh, and here, have this." He showed her another knife, though it was much sharper. It was a meat knife used for rough and hard meat. "At whatever cost if I do not come back and someone does defend yourself even if it means killing okay? Try to make it to my cousins' estate and give them this letter, alright?"

Alice felt tears brimming the corners of her eyes. What chance did they have in this cruel world? Shun pressed a kiss against her lips, savoring her for a moment; and then he left.

All was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun quietly crept to where the torch lights were. As he got closer he could hear voice, and barking. He saw three men and two women, looking rough, with the look of the street about them. They were definitely different from Alice. All of them were on horses and another man had a dog on a leash. Although they looked poor, they all had striking features. The women were beautiful, one with dark hair and one with blonde. They were almost enchantingly so. The men were handsome, too, though two looked unshaven. Shun crouched awkwardly behind the trees, not used to this sort of sport, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Where do you think they are?" growled the man with the dog, roasting something over the fire, which crackled and consumed the wood they fed it.

"Who knows." The dark-haired woman spoke. Her voice had a metallic, grating sound to it. Her eyes were violet, and almost as if she could see through all of them. Her lips were red, and whether they were painted Shun could not say. "I daresay we will find them soon enough. Beautiful skin and blood...at last from years of imprisonment I shall taste them again at last." She grinned, revealing bone-white canines.

'Who? Find who?'

"You shouldn't be so eager," the blonde scolded her. She had very pale skin, and red lips as well. "Our heads are on the line. It is either us or them." She said "them" contemptuously. "Witches! Pfft! The stupid girl, thinking that she's got them trapped when we are the actual demons, yes."

Shun got the thought that they were after him. He listened harder, resisting the urge to run away.

"Freeing us from the prison was a good idea, eh?" cackled the man, taking a bite of half-cooked meat and smacking his lips loudly. Both women glared at him.

"You will make them hear," said the dark-haired. "Not that they might have heard us already."

"We are expert hunters and huntresses. What is there to be afraid of?" the man sneered, wiping the meat off of his lips. He pulled a piece of paper from his belt and unfolded it. "We will slay them all when the time asks for it. Their names... 'Shun Kazami' and 'Alice Gehabich,' eh? All we have to do is go up and ask them for it, disguise ourselves as kind folks, and they'll give the names. Nothing too hard of a job. Of course, they might have weapons, but that's easy to take care of..."

"Once we have the man, I shall feast on the girl," whispered the dark-haired woman. "She is too good to turn down. And the stupid girl who employed us? She shall die with her too."

Shun didn't stop to hear the rest. He got up and ran back to the place where Alice was.

'Please let it not be too late.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice clutched the knife, shivering into the twilight chill of the blanket. 'I must not sleep. I can not sleep.' Why wasn't Shun back yet?

"Alice," came a voice.

"Shun!" Alice said gratefully, stumbling to her feet.

"Quiet, Alice," Shun whispered, muffling her voice with his hand. "They are enemies, the ones in the clearing. They are...I don't know what they are. Vampires, maybe, or other monsters out to feast on a snack. My best guess is that they were employed by Daisy to get us. She must have realized that we were out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In fact, Shun was far from wrong. Daisy had screeched with fury when she realized that Shun and Alice had escaped. She had went to the nearby town prison, promising great pay to the prisoners that had been imprisoned for a long time if they would bring back the head of a beautiful maiden named Alice Gehabich and a handsome young man named Shun Kazami, tied up.

It was the first time anyone was correct with anything when it came to imprisoning monsters. These prisoners were monsters to their fiery cores, and nothing was to change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Monsters?" Alice asked quietly. "They suck blood?"

"Something like that. It isn't safe for us to be here anymore. We have to hurry to our relatives' estate and pray that they won't tell."

"What?" Alice asked.

Shun explained the entire story to her, beginning to end. At the end, all Alice did was nod and pack. There was a long horse ride ahead, and they would have to make sure nobody was on their tail.

"I'm afraid that we will have to ride all night, but by daytime we will be where we need to be," Shun told her.

"We have to be quiet," was Alice's only response. "Demons have good hearing, too."

Shun hadn't really thought about that, but realized Alice did have a point.

They rode all the way until dawn, through cobbled streets and past elegant houses, fields and forests. Normandy was an item of beauty on the land of France. Still, they couldn't make out the Kazami estate. Shun had been there when he was very young, but couldn't remember much of what it looked like. Alice had never been to Normandy at all.

"Just a little more distance, Alice," Shun said looking straight ahead. He wasn't sure, but he recognized these streets. The estate must be up ahead. The town had given way to countryside, and lush, dewy grasses swished under the horses' hooves. The meadow was dotted with flowers. When Alice didn't respond, he looked behind him. Alice was fast asleep, her hands hanging limply on the horse's side, her face buried in the horse's mane. 'Lucky horse,' thought Shun, amused. The horse had sense enough to keep following Shun's horse and not run away. He halted his own horse and got down. "You stay here," Shun told his horse, and went on to the other one. He tied a rope from his horse to Alice's, and making sure it was stable, he got back onto his own horse.

There was a dusty road, paved by thousand of horses' hooves drumming on the ground. The grass below was dried and trampled. Shun followed this road, urging his horse at a brisk pace. It was morning by now and Shun and Alice were easily conspicuous, especially because of Alice's red hair and the descriptions Daisy must have given the demons, and the flat, treeless land.

There was actually a fringe of trees up ahead, a dark shadow against the sun's rays, and a huge château beside it.

Shun dared not hope, but he did anyway.

A few more hundred feet, and they arrived at the doorstep. It was an impressive château, much bigger than Shun's house. The white paint was faded, but not peeled. Birds and butterflies flitted about. There was an iron gate in the front, which easily swung open when Shun nudged it. Shun paused in front of the door. Should he knock, or should he just wait until someone comes out?

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"May I help you?" a little girl asked. It took Shun a few moments to register the fact that this little girl was a maid. She was probably a child of one of the maids and manservants there. He had good reason to be surprised, for his family did not have maids that young. Usually they were about twenty to thirty, and once they married and had children Shun's family gave them some money and sent them out to make a living.

"Er, yes," Shun contemplated his choices. "Is the man of the house here? I am a family member. Could you please inform him that his nephew...relative is here? Oh, and please give him this letter," he said, handing the girl a letter. She nodded.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"I would be grateful to." It was slightly chilly this morning. He followed the girl into the château. It was just as grand as he remembered. The girl led him and the still-sleeping Alice, in Shun's arms, to a sofa. Once the girl left, Shun shook Alice gently. "Alice, wake up. We're here, at my relatives' estate."

She woke up, blinking. "Already?"

"It's been a night and a morning, Alice," Shun replied. Alice felt useless. It was always Shun who did the hard work in the end. She could have helped, too, but she just dozed off.

Two minutes later, the same girl appeared but with two men.

"He will take your horse to the stables and feed them and clean them," she said, gesturing toward a man who was already heading outside again.

"He will take your items," said the girl, pointing to the other manservant. Wordlessly he went off, with the other man, to unstrap the things hanging on the horses' sides.

"Would you care for some tea or would you prefer something else?" the girl asked.

"Tea would be fine," Shun answered, hoping the tea would wake up Alice, who was still in some sort of woozy stage. If that wouldn't work, he'd have to rely on wine.

"I will be right back." The girl left and went somewhere, probably to the kitchen.

"Alice, I need to ask you something," Shun said, after he was sure the girl was out of earshot. Alice moved slightly, blinking the sleep out of her large doe eyes. She had been musing about what she could have done, and if she could have done that.

"Yes, Shun?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic place to ask you, and that it's probably not the time to, but-"

"You can ask me anything," Alice said, hoping it wasn't too bad. She had fallen too much for him to break up now. And if they did, where would Alice go? What would Shun do? Her gaze followed his anxiously.

"Will you marry me?" Shun finally asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:mwahahahaha cliff hager hahahhaha

Shun:Where do I get the ring?

Me:I will take care of that!

Alice:*Blushing*

Me:Awwww arnt you cute together?


	12. Chapter 12

Me:And ladies and well ladies (im sure not many guys are on fanfiction so sorry if I am offending anyone.) but anyways I am back with my last chapter! ...JK! I have a lot more chapters I have to do so bare with me (or do you spell it bear?) anyways

Shun:Oh shut up already i'm tired of alll this drama

Alice:Shun please don't.

Shun: *depressed*

Me:I'm sorry.

Masqurade:Hey when am I going to be in the story?

Me:In a minute

Dasiy:When am I going to kill alice? Iv'e been waiting for so long!

Me:Shut up. I do not own bakugan and sady I don't own penute butter anymore waaa oh a million thanks to Unyielding wish for helping me!

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. Will you marry me?" Shun prayed, prayed as if his life hung on a string, that nobody would interfere on this moment.

It took Alice a moment, but finally she nodded. "Where are you going to get the ring?"

"Oh...I brought some jewels with me. I was not supposed to, but I did anyway." He took out a ring inlaid with emeralds and amethysts. "Do you like it? It was my mother's, and it was very special to her, because this ring has come a long way."

"It's beautiful," Alice replied awkwardly.

He slipped in on her slender finger. The ring shimmered with the light.

"But do you think I am capable of becoming a wife?" Alice asked. "I have never had a parent, and I don't know what it's like to have a mother or be a mother, nor a wife for that matter."

"If you can give me children, and do a good job taking care of them, certainly. But I already think you will make a fine wife for me."

"Your relatives are here," called the little girl.

"Shun, you are?" asked a portly man, with fat red cheeks like apples and a waddling sort of walk. He had a bushy mustache and squinted at Shun through watery eyes. He was potbellied.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Well I am your uncle as you know and you may call me George. So what brings you here? Shiori sent a letter to me and asked me to take you in for a while, and something about urgency. Of course you may stay," George said in a sort of rush. Shun got the impression that the man had awkward social skills, much like himself.

"Well you see," he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Your aunt, Emily, will be coming shortly with her husband," said George gruffly, sticking out his chubby hand. "I do believe we haven't met. I was never there when you visited us."

"Ah, yes," Shun replied.

At this a tall, thin man came out of the study. He wore eyeglasses and his hair had silvery strands of gray in it. He had a pointed chin and a small beard, with the look of an Englishman (the long-standing enemy of the French) about him. Shun recognized this man immediately.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Shun," said the uncle whom Shun called "Uncle." "How is your mother?"

"She's fine," Shun replied, not actually knowing how well his mother was.

"How long have you been traveling?" Uncle asked, coming down.

"About three days."

"George, I suspect he needs a bath," mused Uncle to George, fingering his beard. "After that, a nice haircut. The girl needs some cleaning up, too. Shall I ask the maid to do it, or wait until Emily comes?"

"Emily will like to see them scrubbed up finely," George replied.

Shun nodded.

"Are you ...married, already?" Uncle peered at them from the top of his spectacles.

"I just proposed," Shun explained. "She is Alice." Alice looked down shyly, before remembering to curtsy. Meeting shun's mother was hard, but that was nothing compared to his relatives in Normandy. For some reason, Shun wasn't - Shun just didn't seemed as detached and hard to understand as them. It was unsettling to stare in Uncle's ice blue eyes and see George ambling around.

"Really? What was her answer?" Uncle asked.

Alice studied Uncle's eyes, and for a brief moment they reminded her of a certain blonde. His eyes looked just like hers... just as frosty, cold and lifeless. She shivered just thinking about it.

"She accepted, and well we were planning on marrying here in the town; a small wedding," Shun went on. Alice shook off the feeling. Shun trusted them enough to tell them about the wedding place. That must mean they were trustworthy.

"Church?" suggested George.

"Yes, that would be fine, but I only want my relatives. When is Emily coming?"

"Emily will be coming soon. Did you already ask your grandfather to come as well as your mother?"

Shun felt alarm bells go off in his head. "Well, I did but you see my mother has been very sick, and my grandfather doesn't quite approve of the wedding, so-"

"Shun? It's been so long!" A middle-aged woman with blackish hair hurried in and kissed him twice on both cheeks.

"Yes, and you would be Aunt Emily?"

"Oh yes. You need a bath!" Emily waved for a maid, and directed the maid to the bath room. "Please fetch some new clothes for both of them, prepare them a bath... and please tell chef to make a lot more food!"

"Right away, ma'am." The maid disappeared.

"You were saying, Shun?" George asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind me." Shun laughed nervously and waved him off. This was strange. Had he just realized the strange vibe both uncles were giving off? It didn't feel safe to him. But that couldn't be. In his younger age, he always loved to talk to them. And Emily...was that a fleeting iciness in her eyes, just like that dark-haired female demon?

"Excuse me, but your baths are ready."

'Baths?'

Alice and Shun looked at each other, then looked at the maid.

"Well, go on! It will be a great experience for you," Emily encouraged, and they both blushed.  
Shun and Alice followed the maid, and Alice glanced back to see Uncle's intense gaze on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: bwahahhahaha

Shun:boring

Alice:well this was interesting.

Me:sorry god!


	13. Chapter 13

Me:I am back and no this is not the last chapter...yeeet. so far a million thanks to Pooch2010, Anonymous613, Bunnytea, kittygirlthing97, Bacon101, Unyielding Wish, Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, InnocentDiamond, kgt97, fictional-reality.21 and to the rest of the reviwers :D thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu\

Shun:wait so am I going to be taking a bath with um Alice?

Alice:No no no that is most inapropriote

Me:Oh come on I know you wanna see some abs JK JK JK JK

Alice:oh um well um..

Shun:Akward sileance

Me:ANywayyyys enjoy and thank you Unyielding wish!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A thin wall was the only thing keeping the two young naked bodies apart. In one room sat Alice. She laid down awkwardly in the bathtub, having never been in one before, as the maids proceeded to wash her naked body. Sure, she did dance in front of different people, but never naked! And she had never been naked for the fact in front of anyone else but herself. She felt hands on her hair and on her arms. There were currently two maids bathing her and she assumed that there were two maids washing shun as well. She felt a tinge of jealousy knowing that in the other room there were probably two maids washing him! They were probably even flirting with him as well! And what if they were young, like her?

Alice shook her head. 'No, you shouldn't think like that. They are probably not doing that, and Shun isn't like that...or is he?' she thought. 'But anyway,' she proceeded fiercely, 'he proposed to me, and me only.' Alice felt slightly selfish, but she assured herself that Shun wasn't the type to forsake a woman when he wanted to. 'Besides, maids aren't supposed to marry...well, except for the maids that are allowed.'

"Is something the matter, ma'am?" one of the maids asked.

"N-no," Alice replied, embarrassed that they should find her thinking this subject.

"Which scent would you prefer, ma'am?" the second maid asked. She opened three bottles. France was famous for its perfume even then. Alice was never aware of the fact, but they all smelled heavenly. One smelled like roses, the second one jasmine, and the third smelled like some sort of fruit, like cherries or strawberries.

"Uh, the third one is nice," Alice said.

"Please close your eyes, ma'am, because this may go into your eyes, and that may sting."

Alice closed her eyes and felt some smooth, creamy, but sticky and kind of sweet thing being rubbed into her hair. Oil, perhaps? she thought drowsily. She felt she could drown in this beauty, where nothing really mattered...quite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other maids indeed were flirting with Shun, or trying to. They were clumsy flirters, not accustomed to men other than George and Uncle, and didn't know where to begin. Shun was a bit taken back by their strange behavior, but questioned nothing of it , until one "accidentally" slipped into the water.

I think I'm done with my bath," Shun snapped.

"Wouldn't you like me to wash your hair?" asked one of the maids.

"Yes, and I could wash your body," said the other sweetly.

"No, I'LL do his body," argued the first maid. The two were too busy to see Shun slipping out of the water quietly, and grabbing a towel that was near them. He left.

Shun found his room and their were some cloths laying on the bed. He slipped them on and sat down on the bed staring at his hands.

'I wonder if Alice is done with her bath?' he wondered and then he turned red. 'No, don't think that way.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pure, white-hot fury burnt and consumed its way through Daisy. The air filling her lungs was so fast that for a moment she couldn't catch her breath. Then suddenly, all of that breath went out, and she was left breathing heavily.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" she screeched in rage.

"Calm down, Daisy. I'm sure they're there." Masquerade looked at her without the least worry. "The demons are fast. Even with that ancient curse on them by the 'good' spirit, they are fast, and quick. They will live long enough to capture them and bring them back. They will not disappoint. I think, after all this hustle and bustle, will get Alice and you will get Shun. I think their-"

"Their what?" she hissed. She looked over her shoulder giving him the most hateful look. "I want the girl dead and I want Shun." An unfeeling laugh escaped her throat. "You think you've got a deal, do you? Well, let me tell you this. I did not intend to let you get the girl. No, she will die and you will die with her. Our deal is not signed and legal. With a few lawyers I can prove that this never happened. They've escaped to Normandy, then? So be it." Masquerade stood there, faintly shocked, as Daisy picked up a porcelain vase and smashed it against his face. Shards of the porcelain carved cuts and gashes into his once smooth, pristine skin.

"You think you've got them pinned? You think you've got ME pinned?" she asked, her voice raised to a shout. Her blue eyes turned bloodred, insane, unseeing. "So you THINK? What difference does that make?"

"Daisy, I-" Masquerade gasped.

"You what? I'll tell you what. Begone with you!" Daisy screeched. "Guards! Servants! You immobile idiots, hurry and get him locked up!"

After Masquerade was unceremoniously hurried to the dungeon, Daisy sat heavily down, still gasping. What had she done? She had hurt him, one of her best comrades. 'Well, it doesn't matter now,' Daisy thought, using her finger to sketch random pictures in the air. After this outburst, she felt somehow different, like she could do whatever she wanted and nobody could stop her. She felt free and insane at the same time. "You matter not, Masquerade," Daisy whispered, feeling as though she had bathed in a bath of pure evil...And yet that pure evil wasn't a bad feeling. It felt good. She wanted to indulge in it. Who cared about good, when they could have evil? "You matter not, do you hear me? YOU MATTER NOT!"

And she threw her head back and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Sorry for the short chapter but thank you for the reviwes and thank you Unyielding wish!

Shun:I still hate you

Me:Sorry


	14. Chapter 14

Me:Hullo people!

Shun:I am so tired,keep it down.

Me:Annyyywaaayyyss okay a big thnk you to everone thaths reviwed :D thanks to alice and shun and all the characters that have participated.

Shun:*couph* hate*couph*

Me:*Glares* okay so alice ould you?

Alice:Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN! And thanks to Unyielding Wish for all the help :D

Me:That was beautiful alice and oon with thoe witch er story! Ooops

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Shun both took deep breaths, their hands grasping each other's firmly. They stood, side-by-side, in fancy clothing, as the preacher began to recite.

"...And do you, Shun Kazami, swear to love, protect and provide for Alice Gehabich until death does thy apart?" the preacher's words rang in their ears.

Alice held her breath, thinking that Shun would probably bolt at any minute. 'His personality is not like this, this is so cheesy - ACK! No! Shut up! Stop worrying, or you'll jinx it! Think good thoughts...' And she thought about living together with him, Daisy gone from her thoughts-...

"Yes," Alice heard him say.

"And do you, Alice Gehabich, promise to love and stand by your husband at all times until death does thy apart?"

Her legs felt as if they were going to break, but she found herself saying, "I do."

"As God is our witness, you are now man and wife. May you have a happy life together."

Alice's breath hitched up inside her throat. Her lips felt dry and then his lips were on hers.

Shun smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked?" he asked quietly as they broke apart, his face playful but his eyes serious.

Alice smiled again. "Thank you."

Alice indeed was very beautiful in her wedding gown. Her shoulders were scandalously bare, but only a little, and it had small strings of lace, crocheted by hand, and some silk. It wasn't too much an expensive dress but to her it was beautiful. And she had bought it with her own money.

"...Forever and always," Shun was saying.

"Hm?" she asked, confused.

"I will love you forever and always care for you," he promised.

"Forever and always," Alice agreed, and Shun stole another kiss. The preacher simply looked on, somewhat smiling.

Now they were married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to your new home Miss Shun Kazami," Shun teased, opening the cottage door. It wasn't much; Shun had insisted that they simply did not need another big estate in Normandy, so George reluctantly gave Shun this cottage. It was nice and tidy, and smelt of straw and home.

"Miss Shun Kazami," Alice tested herself, and,the words felt strange but warm inside her mouth.

"It suits you."

"Very much, yes, I like it."

"Well, this will be our home. It's not much, but..." Shun fumbled for words.

"...But it's perfect and it's home for me. Both of us," Alice finished for him.

"What, really?"

"If we had a big home, it would fill empty...So we'd need some maids and manservants to fill it up. But then, I don't like ordering people around, and neither do you, so...," she explained.

"Yes, I suppose it would feel very empty with us two living here unless we were to have children," Shun said, almost sadly.

"D-do you want children?"she asked.

"Yes, I do, and I want them to be beautiful just like their mother-"

"-and strong, brave and handsome as their father."

He kissed her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHUN!" Alice called before leaning over the bathroom chamber pot, spilling her stomach's contents.

"I'm coming, Alice!" she heard him yell and soon she felt him pull her hair away from her face as she vomited into the pot. He began to rub her back in soothing circles.

"My dear Lord, that was awful," Alice said, after she was finished. The contents of her stomach sloshed around the pot, and a sickly smell engulfed the bathroom. "Ugh. I'll throw the muck out."

"I'll go get you some tea," Shun offered, and disappeared down the stairs.

"Yes, please. Shun?" Alice added, getting up and going to pump water for her face and hands.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any strawberries?"

Shun frowned for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, we do, but why?"

"Oh, I just got hungry." Alice tried on a nonchalant smile, but inside her heart was thumping. Having a craving for strawberries every morning was not good. Sometimes she wondered if she truly was possessed by the devil. But then, why would the devil like strawberries? 'No,' Alice agreed with herself, 'the devil will prefer tongues of flame, rather than such a sweet, innocent fruit.'

"I see," Shun said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I'll go get you some tea, go sit and have a restful day. I'll do all of the cleaning today." It only took him a little while, but he adjusted to the pattern of Alice's life. Since they didn't have any manservants or maids, they did all the work themselves, and Shun had learned to carve wood when he was a child so he worked as a carpenter, carving intricate designs on wood. Since a pine forest grew to the back of the cottage, he had a plentiful supply of wood.

"But," Alice was cut off by Shun's hand. He took her to the living room and sat her down.

"No, Alice. This is beginning to worry me. You've been sick every morning and I don't know what's wrong with you, so just rest. Alright?" He left his protesting wife sitting in the living room's chair.

Alice looked down on her stomach.

'What could it be?' she asked herself, wondering. Her eyes widened. 'C-could there be something growing inside of me? A baby? Shun's child?' then she remembered something from a month ago that made her blush. 'Our first night as husband and wife.' Her face reddened but remembered the pleasure of that night. She never wanted it to stop, never wanted it to end, even though it was painful. 'Is this the true meaning of being possessed by love?' Alice thought. 'It isn't a bad feeling.'

"Alice, your tea is..." Shun stopped short, looking at Alice's tomato red face. He set down the hot tea on the little wooden table. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine," Alice assured Shun as she picked the tea up and brought it up to her lips.

"Alice?" She was hiding something and he intended to find out.

"What a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Alice asked, hoping to change the subject as she sipped the tea. It was fragrant and tasted faintly of honey, just the way she'd taught him to make it.

"Alice," he repeated, his voice more form.

"I...Remember our first night together?" she asked, finally giving in.

"Yes I do; what about it?" he asked calmly but his heart was far from calm. That was probably the best time of his life. He wished he could do it again, but...Alice having these feelings...could it...?

"Well...I've been having cravings, and I've gotten a bit bigger if you haven't noticed...and, well, I think..." Her voice trailed off, and Alice refused to look at him.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Shun asked.

"I think so. I'm not too sure but I have been sick in the mornings and I was late this month." She became very quiet after that.

"Oh, Alice!" He looked at her, looking very serious.

Alice trembled thinking he would be angry at her. 'I thought he wanted kids. Besides, he was the one who did it, I can't do it unless I'm parthenogenetic...'

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"Sorry, whatever for?" Shun's face broke out into a grin. "A BABY OF OUR OWN!" he said, his voice of pure happiness and joy. He picked her up and hugged her close. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you and your baby." He touched her belly. It barely showed a bump, but it was palely visible. "Whatever should we name it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:So what do you guys think? Look at my page because it has picture to 'illastrate' alice's dresses and stuff like that if u guys were curious plz reviwew? *batts eye lashes*  
THANK you soooo sooo much Unyielding Wish


	15. Chapter 15

Me:Thank you reviwers! Thank you Unyielding Wish for all the help. Once again I DO NOT OWN bakugan no matter how much I beg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice's round belly was very noticeable by now. She sat on her bed, her eyes closed. Her eyebrows furrowed. She gasped; her eyes snapped open, and she tried to stifle a scream but it was no use. Shun came into the room, water spilled on his simple linen coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running over to his wife. Hugging her body carefully as to not crush her plump belly, Shun held Alice close.

"She...she was chasing me, knife in her hand..she was laughing," Alice began to sob. "Oh, Shun, it was so terrible; she was going to kill the baby!" she wailed.

Shun needed absolutely no more clues to know who ''she'' was. Anger bubbled inside him. He silently uttered curse words at Daisy;_ curse her_! It was bad enough that she had wanted to destroy Alice, but now, she was destroying her dreams and taking over them. He wanted to find Daisy and kill her himself. He shook the thoughts from his head. No, killing would not be the answer, but...

"Shh, it's okay. You're only hallucinating. She's not here, I won't let harm come to you or to the baby" - he paused and looked at her - "ever," Shun finished, gently, softly, as to not frighten Alice. But inside of him was a completely fiery hearth.

Alice stopped crying, but he could still hear her sniffing. Alice had been having dreams about Daisy for almost a full month. Shun cursed Daisy again and began to stroke Alice's hands with his now-calloused fingers. He had been doing most of the house cleaning, only letting Alice clean their room, since she was having a baby. He had begun to plant a garden, of strawberries and tomatoes and carrots and radishes, trees of plums and oranges. Anything to satisfy Alice's mood at the moment. Shun sold the fruit they could not eat in return for the grains and meat they needed to survive, and Alice washed clothes when she could. Since this cottage in Normandy was far away from the bustling Paris, there was nobody to come for her to wash clothes with. The market Shun went to was half a mile away. Shun still carpentered, but since the season for furniture and other pretty woodwork had passed, he did it less often.

"OH!" Alice now gasped.

"What is it, Alice?"

"The baby kicked me!" Alice beamed up at him.

"Can I?" Shun asked, lifting his hand.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. A soft kick made Shun's heart nearly explode from happiness and also by sadness. He knew that one day this child would leave him, when it was grown and ready to care for itself. Whatever it was, boy or girl, Shun would love it to the end of the world, timelessly, endlessly. But still, this baby was still a baby, and he should enjoy it.

"It's a strong baby," Shun said after a while.

"Yes, like its father," Alice smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"And yet it will still be beautiful, like its mother."

"Very true. Um, do we have any more tomatoes or carrots?" Alice asked sheepishly, but hopefully._ It's that craving again. But tomatoes and carrots, grown from Shun's garden, they do taste good..._

Shun chuckled. "I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:sorry short chapter I havnt been feeling very well but plz reviwew and thank you Unyielding Wish 1000 times


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I am back and none too happy ever since the shooting of the children in Connecticut. I give my deepest sympathy for everyone who was affected and enraged like I was. My sympathy goes especially to the parents of the victims and to the children whose bright future was ripped away from them and to Jenni Rivera's family for her loss. Be safe and be strong, we are in this together...I'm sorry i'm getting a bit teary. Alice please?

Alice: Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel does not own Bakugan no matter how much she pleads. It's sad.

Me:Thank you, Alice. A great and big thanks to Unyielding Wish for helping me. And on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun!" Alice cried out, as small grin tugged at the corners of her lips. Her now-large belly grumbled in hunger or rather cravings.

"I'll be right there," he answered; Alice could hear him walking toward her room, and he entered, kissing her cheek.

"Um..." She didn't want to sound needy, but she was so hungry and in need of carrots.

"Ah, yes. I know what you want," he smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm afraid that we do not have any more carrots; you ate the whole batch."

Alice tried to hide her disappointment, but it was very noticeable.

"I planned on going to the market. I will stop by and buy some, alright?" Her face lit up instantly.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh, and don't let anyone in," he warned and kissed her again, neither knowing the terror that was waiting for Alice - and her child. He left the house while Alice walked herself to the living room where she began to make clothing for her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy smiled. _The time has come, Alice; your life will soon be taken._ She was hiding just outside of the house, having been brought here by the demons after getting impatient. She watched as Shun got on his horse and clip-clopped away. She had been waiting for this moment. For days, Daisy had kept a good watch on the house. They would have to leave the house sooner or later. But now, it did not matter.

"Get her!" she hissed at the three demons, who gave her hungry grins. Like dogs they ran into the house and barged in, shattering the door into wooden shards. Moments later, she heard a scream, and she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHUN!" Alice snatched the scarf she was knitting for the baby, and drew herself into a ball, pressing against the sofa. Shun couldn't hear her - nobody could. Her call fell to deaf ears. "SH-" Alice was cut off when a man slapped her cheek and she fell unconscious. The world went black.

It probably was only a few moments, for she awoke again. There were demons in front of her. She shivered, chills crawling across her skin. Those people who were there in the forest with them...yes, that was who they were.

"_You need not be afraid, girl,_" whispered the brunette as she changed into her demonic form. "_Yes, don't be afraid."_

Alice screamed, and truly felt into a dark sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A hazy sleepiness surrounded the world Alice was in. There was no telling where she was; it was silvery. The place was indescribable, and its beauty was like the clear melody of a flute. It took her breath away, this beautiful place._

_The world around her was clearing up. It was the mountains - she was standing on a mountain peak. A simple house was nearby. It was the place - that place, in her childhood, that half-forgotten memory._

_Suddenly, for just a moment, Alice was a child again. She had the body of a woman, but her heart was of a child, full of innocent desire. It happened so quickly that once that moment was over, Alice gasped and clutched at her breast. This place. She knew this place. She had seen it once, in another of her dreams, and perhaps had experienced it sometime when she was young. Her grandfather and mother had brought her up here to enjoy the view._

"_Alice," he had said, "this is heaven."_

"_Heaven is not magnificent," her mother had added, "but in time, it will call your poor, wandering soul home."_

"_Alice!" a woman's voice, so much like her mother's, called out now. "Alice! Come home!"_

"_Home," Alice said to herself, and the word felt glorious in her mouth. "This is home."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was harshly awakened to the sound of people yelling. She looked around. One of her eyes was swollen and shut, and somewhere from the gathering crowd she heard "DEVIL'S SLAVE!" Her hands were tied up, the ropes cutting into her soft flesh. She was a pregnant woman, and yet she was still strung up the cross. In a moment Alice recognized where she was. She wanted to scream and cry but forced herself to keep her dignity and not reveal her fear.

A man walked next to her, a rather fat one with black clothing and a book in his hand. He began to speak, and his loud, booming voice quieted the crowd.

"Today we have come to cleanse the soul of this poor woman under the devil's seducing spell." He paused and studied Alice. "We will see if she _is_ the devil or one of his minions, or if she was as I just mentioned. We shall first start with the holy water. If that does not work, we shall try whipping, and if that does not work either, then..." His voice faded off. Everyone including alice knew what that mean burning - or in other cases, death.

"BRING THE WATER!" the preacher said.

Two men brought water forth; it was in a small wooden tub. Alice stared at it warily...it...wait that wasn't water, it was...was that a speck of salt in there? She glanced at her body, suddenly grasping an idea that it wasn't holy water. No, it was salt water for the cuts they gave her. They were going to hurt her and the...and the baby!

_No, no, no, no, not my baby, my baby did nothing wrong, no... _She felt her hands being untied and unceremoniously she was brought down the cross. The preacher practically pushed her into the tub. Pain shot up through her, her body felt like millions of tiny needles were pricking her. The stinging was terrible, and in no time the skin on her hands became rashy, and red and flaked. And alice let out a blood curling scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:dun dun dun! Sorry cliff hanger have a hunger games project due and I had to finish it up,again sorry. Thank you Unyielding Wish


	17. Chapter 17

Me:I AM SO SO SO SO sorry, but freaking school took most of my time. Okay so anyways I am back! And please don't hate me. Has anyone heard One Pound Fish? I am very very very sure you guys have heard Gangnam Style by now! One billion times...okay anyway on with the story. *Hides behind Shun* Thank you unyielding wish so much!

Shun:I hate you.

Me:Aw I love you too ^.^

Shun:Don't give me that grin

Me:I have a surprise for you though.

Shun:...Hate you

Me:I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN NO MATTER HOW BIG OF A TANTRUM I THROW. Now on with the story, se va embecar la estoria! Sorry I can't read Spanish or write it very well hehe even if I speak Spanish. :P  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Alice screamed in pain as more water was sprinkled on to her. Her vision was going white.  
_I'm sorry, my baby...I couldn't protect you, but I want you to know...I love you. _She felt the baby kick.

"ALICE!"she heard someone scream from the crowd. She looked and saw it was Shun. He was being gagged and tied to a post by the same men that took her here.

"SH-" A giant hand muffled her cry.

"DON'T LET HER SEDUCE YOU, YOUNG MAN!" the preacher yelled. He was a hired one and not the real one, but he was told to get rid of her for a large sum of money by a crazy, wild woman with ice-blue eyes and light blonde hair. The "preacher" was a charlatan, and such money that the woman offered made his eyes swim with all the things he could buy. How could he refuse, even if it would send him to hell? How could he refuse, even though he knew, by the moment he set eyes on her, that she was a madwoman?

"Everyone! May I please have your attention," the charlatan said. "Unfortunately, this witch's soul is still evil, please bring the whip!" A man stepped up to the stage, a whip in hand. He handed it over to the charlatan and he walked away.

Shun watched helplessly as Alice received blow after blow after blow. The cruel white whip flashed and zinged through the air with amazing zeal and speed, and cut deep strips of wounds and scars into Alice's soft white skin. Blood, steady rivulets of red, Alice's life source, flowed calmly out of these wounds. The whip did not care where it hit, just that it hit her. Gashes and scratches were apparent on her face, her arms, her chest, on which the clothing was ripped and soaked with deep crimson, her thighs...anywhere that could be reached, which included her stomach and the baby. It was all Shun could do, teetering on the brink of insanity as he watched his lady get hurt and unable to do anything about it, to keep a hold on himself. Her once beautiful skin and dress were torn badly, blood seeping out. Alice could not hang on any longer, and a sweetness engulfed her.

_Yes, please let this be over...I will see...everybody in heaven..._ She could not think. She would not think. It would be quick, painless, her death. Slowly, she receded into subconsciousness, and then almost unconsciousness when -  
"DEVIL'S BLOOD!" the charlatan screamed in mock horror. He took so-called water and sprinkled it on Alice's back...on her cuts. Alice screamed again and slightly shook. It was not just _water_, again, it was saltwater, but this time the solution had more salt in it than water.

"We will have to burn her!" cried the charlatan. "Let her die of _her_ sins! The nail's crucifixion would not work with her; she is much too lowly to be considered an equal to Christ! No, burn her we must!"

Shun's heartbeat quickened to a dizzying pace._ NO, THEY CAN'T! I WON'T LET THEM! _His hands were bound and he couldn't reach his knife, even if he were to cut himself free.  
Alice's body was being pulled up onto the post again, and hay, slick and oiled, was set down at her feet. Once alight, the hay would go up in flames, which in turn would greedily proceed up the cross on which Alice was tied. Alice's eyes were closed, but she could feel and hear people yelling. _I must maintain my dignity. I must not let them I am scared; they would feed off of that. _A calm resolution came over her. _Yes, I will die, but I will see them all in heaven._ Nothing mattered. Memories rushed in her head, and she replayed them, over and over again, calmly. When the cycle ended to her situation right here, she began again, not caring of what the people thought. The cackle of a flame and the smell of smoke tinged the air now. She opened them slightly, and was not surprised to see the flame almost to her legs. She could feel its fiery hotness vibrating. Still, she did not budge. It was a drive to insanity, a slow, steady drive to insanity; she would not yield, but she would not struggle either. It was okay. The flames will engulf her and all would be over. Only her life would be lost - Shun's would be spared, and the baby's -

_The baby's!_

Hysterical panic pounded on Alice's chest. "LET ME GO, PLEASE, NO, NOT THE BABY!" she screamed. She tried to wiggle herself out but it was no use: she was going to be burned, simple as that.

Shun felt a sadness tear at him and his heart, but he closed his eyes. He did not want to see this happening. _I am a coward,_ he told himself angrily. _I am a coward..._

If he could not have her he would have no one. Yet, how would he attempt suicide to meet her again?

Now Alice closed _her_ eyes again, but now it was briefly. The strings of life were being ripped away from her, devoured. She did not care. The flames were burning her, and it hurt immensely. They were almost to her baby. They could not...she _would not_ let this happen, no. They will burn up her but not her baby. It was futile belief, but belief anyhow. Yes, she would protect this baby, all the way to her afterlife, and this baby would be born there.

"Shun?" Alice said softly, almost to herself. There was no way anybody could hear her over the cackle of flames, but she knew - somehow knew - that Shun alone would hear, would see her lips moving and would _know_ what she would say. And he did. "Shun," Alice began again, still quietly. "I'm...sorry I would leave you with a living hell. Thank you for all of your services. I..." her throat choked up, but she still forged on. "I loved you. I...still do."

Alice turned to the sky, opening her eyes. It, too, seemed to be pitying for her, and yet shouting repent at her. How could that be?

Death was close by, weighing down on her. Everybody was watching eagerly. Except for Shun. Her prince.

"If you call this love vanquished, stupid, cursed, then I will envelope this with flaming hatred!" she screamed at the sky, her mask of dignity gone. She was breaking, crumbling. The flames were almost to her heart, the baby was gone. Tears, integrated with smoke and cinders, streaked down her cheeks. "Your jealousy, your anger! Your malice! Everything! Let me burn that, just as you burn me...Let me tie those to a cross...and burn them! Let the ravens come, let the crows come, let the vultures come and eat them, and shed their black feathers, veiled with the voice of the so-called sins, and devour _you!_"

The people stopped cheering, simply because of shock. All was quiet, and the flames were the only things that kept on. Her life was timed. Alice had to keep in pace with it. Perfectly, perfectly, with each beat...

"You want revenge! _I will give you revenge!_ I will give you _my_ revenge, to never be able to forgive or forget!"

The world and death were closing in on her.

"And whatever you do in life, whatever you do next, you will never forget the reason behind this bloodshed, my blood on your wicked cross, red as these burning flames!" (* song line- slightly altered- from Witch Hunt by Ryoutai and Suzuki-P, sung by Vocaloid Megurine Luka.)

These eloquent lines had spoken on their own, and Alice's powerful voice had guided them. The flames were burning at her heart now, tearing it apart, melting it and destroying it. And mentally, she felt that, not just literally. That moment, the tears came again, more powerful than the first, and welled up. "I- I'm sorry, Shun," she whispered, gasping between broken sobs. "I'm...sorry."

A tear, red as the bloodshed, red as the blood on the wicked cross, red as the burning flames, quietly slid down her cheek.

These flames licked up and arched toward her, engulfing her. She was gone. Alice was gone, forever gone. As the flames laughed and cackled in victory, they involuntarily formed three images that Shun was able to make out, morphing into one another: a raven, a nightingale, and a crane.

Her final words still rang in his ears long after she left. Tears built up into his eyes. He had to be strong and face the fact, she was gone. Long after all the people left, he was untied and he jolted to the post,finding only ashes and some bones. He remembered the bottle Alice had given him. It was kept in his pocket all the time. He put the ashes into the bottle and slid it in his pocket.

For a moment he stood there, he remembered Alice. A cycle of memories, continuing and never ending. When he got to the place he stood at the moment, Shun began again, began and refreshed and renewed all of the memories of her. Her eyes, her smile, their baby that would never be born, the wretched pain on her face as she was burnt. He stood there for an incalculable amount of time, thinking of her, and he knew that she had been thinking of him on the cross, with the same cycle of memories, only in her point of view.

He was lost. He was broken.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:How was it?


	18. Chapter 18

Me: HEY, DON'T BE SAD! THERE IS A SURPRISE COMING UP!

Shun: Big whoop, she's dead.

Alice: Aw, Shun, don't be mean.

Me: O.O SHE ROSE FROM THE DEAD! IT'S HER GHOST! AHHH~!

Shun: ... idiot.

Me: not nice... Anyway I do not own pudding! Er, I mean Bakugan, hahaha sorry ! Please R&R! Oh yeah, thank you 100000 times Unyielding Wish sooo muchh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… And do you, Shun Kazami, take Daisy Makimoto as your wife, to protect and cherish through the rest of your lives, until death does you apart?"

"I do," Shun replied drily, eyes vacant of any emotions. He was a shell of his former self. He could not feel. After Daisy had pushed him to marry her… It was just too painful to even _think_ of Alice. So he didn't. But her face and voice would always flit across his mind—_I… loved you, Shun. I still do._

"And do you, Miss Daisy Makimoto, take Shun Kazami as you husband, to love, and cherish throughout your lives until death does you apart?"

"I do." Her high pitched voice made Shun's stomach drop in disgust. Even without looking at her, Shun could hear the smirk in her voice.

_How can she be so happy? I absolutely hate her,_ he thought to himself. _She's the real witch._

"You may now kiss the bride," Shun heard the priest say, and he immediately inwardly retched.

_Oh dear god no. I will not do this to Alice, stupid, stupid grandfather. WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DID HE MAKE ME MARRY THAT STUPID WITCH, WHY?! _His mind roared and churned, but he could not do anything as Daisy leaned closer. He was supposed to lean, actually, and Daisy was supposed to accept, but apparently she was so wrapped in her joy and so insistent that she could not resist.

He pressed his cold lips to her high forehead, wanting so desperately to vomit and curse at her. He wanted to yell hateful things, to make her feel both physical and mental pain; he wanted her to feel _his_ pain, to feel _Alice's_ pain… He wanted Daisy to feel what she'd done to them.

The people that sat on the pews clapped. Shun could see his hateful grandfather's face, smiling and nodding approvingly, in the third row. In a way it felt not like the beautiful marriage, the one that bound, but a funeral, the one that separated. _Separated me from Alice,_ Shun thought grimly. Most of the people were wearing black; that was _perfect_. He could almost imagine his soul rising into the air. _The first marriage is a binding; the second is a funeral._

_Why did they approve of this madwoman and not Alice? She was thousands of times better than Daisy, and in more ways than one._

"Shun?" Daisy asked, her icy blue eyes looking straight at him.

"_What_?" he asked curtly.

"People are beginning to dance…" She gestured toward the audience, who were beginning to make their way to the ballroom.

Shun rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. Three long minutes passed before he guided Daisy to the ballroom as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well, Daisy, he looks simply _pleased_ to be married," Masquerade drawled, practically hopping his way inside Shun's house. After the dance, Shun had left to do something—Daisy wasn't sure what, but she gave Masquerade a once-over anyway.

His wounds had healed, although the scars remained. Daisy and Masquerade had forgiven each other, but Masquerade still thought about plotting against Daisy. He needed his revenge for how much Daisy had hurt him, after all. Masquerade chose sarcasm as his object, but was not sure if Daisy caught it or not, due to her reply.

"He should be… After all, I did get him. He should be the happiest man," Daisy said.

Masquerade was rather exasperated with the prima donna. "If he is happy, then he is very good at hiding it."

"Shun is always good at hiding his emotions," Daisy said rather defensively. Then she sighed. "I suppose so."

"Well… why did you two get wed?"

A dangerous spark ascended the fire already raging in Daisy's eyes. "Are you saying that this marriage shouldn't have been?"

"N-no!" Masquerade said hastily. "Just curious."

"His grandfather told him, and besides, he didn't have much of a choice. Besides," Daisy said, still on the defensive side, "I love him! I can do anything and I _will_ do anything to get him."

Masquerade studied her for a moment. "So he didn't marry you for love," he said coolly, cutting straight to the point. _Now_ he saw a weakening in Daisy's shield, and he was determined to widen it and stick his spear in. The sweet taste of revenge was already on his tongue.

"I guess not," Daisy sighed.

"He loved Alice," Masquerade said bluntly.

"Well, yes. But I will steer his thoughts away from—"

"I have to get going; enjoy your, uh, _married life,_" Masquerade said, and he, too, left, snickering to himself. Now if he could only find Shun, his plan to destroy Daisy would be complete… Daisy's own personality, Shun, and even Alice's death were tools to secure Daisy's demise.

Daisy stood alone in the house. _That girl, Alice, not only did she once take away your Shun but now her spirit is around… she will haunt you,_ an inner, cold conscience snarled to her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~A YEAR LATER~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Daisy sat on her bed. She didn't share a bed with Shun since he had requested her not to. Her life was becoming more miserable every day. He was rarely home, often gone for days. And whenever he was home he didn't utter a single word to her; he would nod politely, but there was no warmth in his eyes, no forgiveness. Daisy did not know where he went each day he left, but there was a lot of mail suspiciously addressed to Shun lately, so she reasoned it must be important. He usually drank some alcohol but not much to get drunk, just enough to dull the senses and ease his pain. He had never even touched Daisy; they had not even done what everybody sought after they got married.

_If I'm only here to warm my own bed and not his, why am I here at all? _Daisy thought miserably. "What have I done? Who am I fooling? He could never love me," she whispered, and then she snapped. A tear, the first in her years, slid down her cheek. She traced its track. Was this remorse, as they said in those pitiful love stories? Was she feeling _remorse_? She did not enjoy it, but she could not stop. Soon, she was engulfed in a current of tears, down her cheeks, spattering onto the bedspread.

_No. Blast it all. Blast it all down to where the spirits lay… _But she could only cry harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun sat on the chair, his eyes looking at the unfinished baby clothing, untouched and left where it had been.  
"Alice, dear sweet Alice, where are you?"he murmured.

He was still mourning over her death. Every time he went to his old home, where they had shared beautiful memories, he always brought her flowers; more precisely, roses she had seemed to love. The ash was buried in the garden he had cultivated, where all the fruits she longed for grew. A small tombstone Shun had carved himself (he was better working with wood, but his effects on the stone were still admirable) sat next to the row of strawberries, on top of the ash. He still tended the garden, watered the plants, still harvested them, still brought them into the kitchen and whenever he pictured her calling for him, he'd bring the plate up to her room. It would be empty, mysteriously, by the next day. It might have been the little animals who went in through the windows, but he chose to think of it as Alice.

Shun even grew a patch of roses in her honor. The descendants of the wild roses that grew near the forest where they had hid that night when they discovered that Daisy had employed demons to hunt them down.

It was raining now. Shun looked out the window at the garden. The little plants, everything… But his thoughts always returned to Alice.

How she loved the rain! She often would spend her time curled up on the sofa, reading a book (he had taught her to read), and she would listen to the rain as it danced on the roof.

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Forever, Alice… I will love you forever." He put his hands on the side of his head and continued to cry.

Sobs racked his body. How could this be? How could she die? _How could this happen?_ After a while, Shun's sobs had receded to sniffles. He wiped his eyes, finishing crying. He needed to clean up the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy glanced at the clock. It was already half past eight and still no Shun. He had been gone a week—the longest time since. Was it because of the rain? Daisy remembered the burning: Only after Alice had been burnt, the smoke-tinged sky opened up and poured out a fresh current of rain. She remembered how she'd overheard Shun whisper to himself that Alice loved the rain. She remembered how Shun had glared up at the sky as it rained, as in _Is this a tribute to Alice, or are you mocking me because she's gone and the rain came belatedly to quench the now-nonexistent flames?_

Daisy walked over to the table in the kitchen and pulled out some parchment, a feather, and an ink bottle. A few tears dripped onto the parchment, thus making the ink run, but what did she care?

_You're doing this for Shun,_ she comforted herself.

Daisy folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and sealed it with wax. With red ink, she wrote _to Shun_ on the front.

"I wonder if there's a knife the cook stores in here," Daisy said casually to herself, standing up and drying her tears. She adjusted her skirts and walked over to the cupboard, rummaging through it before finally coming up with the sharp-edged kitchen tool she'd set out to find. Then she went up to her room.

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible woman, Shun," Daisy said softly, running her hand along the edge of the knife. She closed her eyes. "A terrible woman and a terrible wife. I was foolish, and I would not see past my veil of jealousy. I know I will surely end up in hell for this, but that was my destiny all along, and payment for what I had done. Thank you, Shun. I knew I could trust in you."

In no time, her clothes were soaked in blood. She could not feel anymore. The sweetness in her mouth, knowing that she'd set something right at last, was her happiness. _Goodbye, Shun,_ Daisy thought before she was falling, falling, falling down to the ultimate, deepest depths of her sins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, um, that's another death...

Shun: Oh you just _looove_ killing people don't you.

Me: NOO it's part of the plot, #%$%!

Shun: DON'T CALL ME A #%$%

Me: #%$%~

Masqurade: Well, uh, thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Enjoy the story! I don't own any of the characters or Bakugan either!

Masquerade: well... at least that Daisy is dead. NOW IT'S SHUN'S TURN～

Me: Even if it is, he's not going to do it for your sake ;D

Masquerade: ...

Me: That's right!

Daisy: I'm sorry for being so cruel.

Me: About that, apologize to Alice and Shun. I'm just their messenger. ;D Nice to have you with a change of attitude, Daisy!

Alice: It's okay. Joker's Angel does not own Bakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment when Shun entered the Kazami household, he knew something was wrong.

Daisy was always quiet nowadays, but this… this silence was unnatural. It was odd.

Shun hurried up the stairs, the stairs that led to Daisy's room. He never felt such an anxiety about her before. It was unnatural and uncomfortable. He threw open the door, and in the shock, Shun's jaw dropped.

_How many deaths must I see in my life?_

Shun heaved a sigh, and glanced down at Daisy's lifeless form. The bloodied knife was loosely gripped by her white hand. Her eyes were closed.

Now, Shun would admit that he'd wished Daisy would die many a day. But he hadn't exactly intended his wish(es) to come true. Come true it (they) did, and here was the consequence.

"I suppose even witches should have funerals," Shun said softly, with a grim edge. He looked at her room; it was a mess. Bottles of perfume were scattered around at her table, some of them smashed, and articles of makeup were littered on the floor as well as the table, a rainbow of colors.

He didn't want to feel the pain of Daisy's death just yet, because even someone like her sent a throb through his chest. Shun turned and went to the kitchen; he was so tired of all the drama of all the deaths. He was just tired of _drama_. And deaths, of course. Yes, he hated Daisy, and he did wish her to die, but… not exactly like this. His gaze fell on the table, where an envelope addressed to him lay.

Shun's curiosity finally forced him to open it. He carefully took a knife and slitted the letter open. A page of parchment fell out, ink blots apparent everywhere. It was written in hurried, rushed script, and Shun's sharp eye sighted many mistakes.

_Dear Shun,_

_By the time you read this, I shall be dead. Well, you wanted it this way and I did, too. What I really want to tell you is thank you… you showed me my true self. It's odd, I know_

Here the ink was smeared, and hard to read on, so Shun progressed to the next paragraph.

… _an ugly woman that was possessed by jealousy. I also wanted to say I am sorry for causing you so much pain. Yes, again, it is odd You are thinking, why are you doing this? why are you like this? I thought you were an ambitious woman!_

_I am. Well, I was. Moving on, I am sorry for what I did to Alice, from what I gather she was a good person to you, she showed you love, she gave you something that no matter how hard I tried I could never give you. I was a horrible wife only thinking about me and my own feelings, for that I am also sorry. I also beg for your pardon when I pushed you into a loveless marriage and for taking away your one true love… for that I shall rot in hell for eternity but I am ready to face it. _

_I must face my consequences and sins for my selfish actions. I hope one day you can find it in your heart that you will forgive me. I was a horrible person. Thank you._

_Sincerely_  
_Daisy Makimoto_

"Well, at least she apologized."

Shun could not think straight right now. He walked to his bedroom and lay there until sleep overcame him. He _needed_ to sleep. He needed that comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Shun awoke, it was barely five-forty. He needed a walk. He went to his old house the one where he lived with Alice.

Shun snatched a knife and walked to Alice's secret place. When they were married and before the baby occurred, he and Alice had gone exploring and found two willows next to a river. Shun went to the same place now, and his grip tightened on the knife. He could literally feel all of the spirits there in the river, but the knife was nearby to keep him company. This place sending chills down his spine.

Shun gazed at the river gently flowing by, taking in its beauty.

"So peaceful and quiet," Shun murmured to himself.

Then he heard something, something that sounded familiar a tinkling melody of laughter. It sounded familiar.

Shun quickly turned around, seeing something. Was that a flash of red? Red, as in red hair?

He stared for a moment behind him, the space between the two willow trees. Shun could swear that he saw a little girl in a white dress, white as the winter snow, her sparkling eyes the color of soft amber. He was almost certain that he could make out tiny gossamer wings fluttering behind her as she ran happily through the willows, barefoot. But just as quickly as he had seen her she was gone, vanished into nothing.

That little girl reminded him bitterly of Alice.

What was the use of living if you couldn't have anyone to live for?

Shun went to the river, taking out the bottle he had always with him. He uncorked it and turned it over, letting the remaining ashes go. They fell like a steady stream of slaty gray into the river, and were carried away by the river's current. The last remaining traces of Alice were set free.

He would join her. Soon.

Here was the knife, and here was his heart. The sharp blade sliced through his body, and in the last moment of conscience, Shun went forward and plunged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: THEY ARE ALL DEAD~  
Shun: BOO!  
Me: AH HAhahahahaha  
Shun: immature child -_-  
Me:*sticks out tongue*


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hello, my dear beloved readers! ^.^

Shun: Are you that happy that I'm dead?

Me: NOOOO! Okay so I haven't written anything in awhile because my computer was broken and this guy came over and bibbidi bobbidi boo he fixed it! *Gasp* MAGIC! Okay so again sorry for the long wait. *Bows*

Alice: Okay ^.^

Me: Cheerful as always Alice, brilliant, thank you!

Alice: Thanks Unyielding Wish for helping Joker's Girl!

Unyielding Wish: Okay I only have a few things to say so I'll get done quickly because nobody likes reading the notes of a beta reader trolololol anyway this story may not be the closest to history but as close as I could get and I'm sorry about my scanty beta-reading in the beginning of the story but I liked it I really did and it was cool and everything and I went to the reviews and I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story~ :DDD Aaaanyway I get so surprised when I realize that this began in the summer, now I'm sad so I'll eat some string beans, kthnxbai

Me: Okay so this is the Epi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
EPILOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl with red curly locks sat on her chair combing her hair. The faint humming sound of television was heard from the opposite side of the room.

"... have found the diaries of three people. One went by the name Daisy; the others are Shun and Alice. The diaries are said to be a little more than three hundred years old, coming from the 1700. Apparently Miss Alice was burnt at a cross, being accused of witchcraft. The man Shun was her husband and wrote down the painful events. The love story was recorded as well. Miss Alice was apparently a friend of ballet dancers Runo and Julie, who ran off with, surprisingly, Shun's friends." Reporter Ace took the diary from Reporter Mira and showed it to the screen before handing it back to her, and Mira handed it back to the French woman who displayed it first. "The diary contained more things, as well: they have even found a suicide letter tucked neatly in the diary... of course the-"

By this time, the girl had gotten tired of the news and shut off the TV. She wasn't even listening.

The girl put on white strappy heels, matching her white sundress. She was going out shopping with her best friends, Runo and Julie. She needed some fresh air: all flowers needed fresh air, not that she considered herself beautiful. She went to her closet and took out her black Prada bag and slipped in her cell-phone and wallet, she was going to be spending a lot. Besides, her mother wouldn't mind. They were fairly wealthy and well-to-do.

She walked all the way to the mall. Her friends were going to meet her at the entrance.

"ALICE!" Runo, the blue-haired girl, squealed running over to greet her friend, and hugged her.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she said.

"So did you see the news?" Julie demanded.

"Got tired of it halfway."

"Oh. Well, I almost forgot that you hated this sort of stuff... anyway, I was watching it and they found like a portrait of some girl and the diary of her lover that lived hundreds of years ago and well... And she had friends that _shared our names._ Isn't that odd?"

"And she looked just like you! The portraits of her, I mean," Runo commented.

"Yeah I think I heard that somewhere." Alice laughed. "So you think I'm like some reincarnated form of her or something?" she added half jokingly.

"Nooooo," said Julie, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Aren't we supposed to be shopping?" Runo said.

"Oh yeah~ Let's go, girls!" Forgetting about everything else, Julie dragged them toward the nearest clothes store in the mall.

Hours later, the girls came out with different bags full of different types of clothes.

Not wanting to hear Julie gush about her clothes, Alice quickly made an excuse and went home. Her friends waved her goodbye.

The sun was setting. The sunset was beautiful - reminiscent of the one years ago in France, in the Opéra. Alice had been taken to see the dancers when she was young, and felt a kinship toward them, although she didn't know why. She now walked down the path that would lead her to her home. Her home - it was like a cottage, a beautiful one. Trees grew along the path that ran across the front, and there was a park nearby. Yes, a beautiful scenery. But today, all of it was wasted on Alice, who would have been perspective if wonderments had not been weighing her down. She kept on trudging along the trail.

As she mulled over the happenings in the news, she gazed absently around her.

A boy with raven hair was walking his bike in the opposite direction she was going. Alice glanced up and stopped, studying him. He seemed cold and yet beautiful, and he, too, seemed familiar to her: familiar to her in the way that the danseuses at the Opéra were. But there was something else. A burning passion, a longing desire, a desperate wish. It leapt and clawed at her mouth, threatening to jump out.

Was it love? How could that be? She knew him not.

Then, he passed her and their eyes met for a second.

Alice choked on her own breath, emitting something that was a cross between a cough and a gasp. A memory seemed to seep out.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

And then they came rushing to her, clear as day. The feelings. That heartache. That intoxication. Alice didn't understand them all, but she thought - she _knew_ - that it was him. _It had to be him._ Then there were the physical feelings - and Alice could feel the chill of the night again, beating against her skin, the rustle of the leaves, the white glint of the demons' teeth against the night.

There was the warmth of a house, not her current one, the reassuring kicks of a baby in her belly, and the lingering taste of carrots on her tongue.

The cycle continued, passing by her skin all in one second, and suddenly there was a peculiar burning sensation that crawled across her skin, the cackle of fire, the feel of fury. Smoke tinged the air - but wasn't the sky clear? Wasn't the sun setting? Rain broke out - _No, this was her memory_ - the helpless, painful realization of futility...

And she

couldn't

_breathe._

Alice ran into her house, flinging the door wide open, and hurriedly switched on the T.V.

''... and here is the picture of the girl," said Reporter Ace, to which Reporter Mira handed a picture of the portrait.

Alice gasped, dropping the bags. A strangled cry came out of her mouth.

"That's... that's..." She needed no clarification. For she knew, in her heart of hearts, that it was really, absolutely, positively, undeniably her. And she could do nothing about it.

So _that_ was why. So _that_ was how. All of those weird, strange feelings - they all came from her past life.

"That's... _me_," she murmured in wonderment.

"Yes," came the reply.

She whirled around. Without thinking, she forced open her dry lips and whispered, "Shun...?"

In all of the excitement, Shun had hurried in after Alice after they saw each other.

"Alice... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I forgive you," she said, laughing.

"Long live Alice," Shun whispered, burying his nose in her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: DA END MWAHAHA Thanks to everyone that reviewed may Buddha be with you.


End file.
